


Unbuttoned, then Flight

by VoltageStone



Series: Diakko/Dianakko Collections [1]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Diakko, Dianakko, F/F, Two-Shot (Originally One-Shot), second-person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-05-31 14:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19428151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoltageStone/pseuds/VoltageStone
Summary: //Unbuttoned// Diana tasted the wrong potion at the wrong time. She's not supposed to act this way, battling her despicable desires. Diana was told that the potion could be rejected if her immediate desire was against her morality. She's a Cavendish. She's the honored student at Luna Nova. She's enrolled at Luna Nova where Diana can't act out of line in any way. Her morality is far from indecent and improper. However, it takes everything for her to ignore the potion's will to go against everything she felt was righteous.The potion wasn't rejected. That's what unnerved her so. She wanted, more than anything, to fulfill the potion's demands, even if it meant turning her back on the school and her reputation. All because she lent a textbook to a certain student that caught her eye: Atsuko Kagari.//Flight// Atsuko Kagari. She never was the brightest student, nor the most capable of magic. Though, her passion was unbound. Limitless. And not just for magic, but for everything. Her friends. Her parents. Shiny Chariot. Her... Infrequent as her vulnerable spells may be, that winter all Akko wanted was for Diana to be free. To take flight.(Important A/N's at end regarding a cover for this. Not a 3-shot)





	1. Unbuttoned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reynabot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reynabot/gifts).



> A gift to Reynabot since, well, great minds think alike apparently. Never gifted anything to anyone either so...yay. I'm not a horrible human being.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!  
> :)
> 
> [Edit]: By the way, even though this is a two-shot, while they carry on the story, they also can stand on their own if that makes any sense. Like, they could be one-shots, but it's a two-shot...yeah?
> 
> Yeah. Okay, I hope you enjoy, again!  
> :)

"I wish. This school would be so much more enjoyable if there were boys here."

"Yeah. At least Andrew came here. _That's_ a face I'd like to see come by here."

You frown as Babara and Hannah continue to chatter away on their beds. You're curled up in the armchair, skimming through your notes for Professor Finnelan's exam the next week. Though, as you suppose, she'd be lenient either way, even if you made a mistake that only Akko would ever— You close your eyes and sigh. Even though it's true, you wouldn't _dare_ make any mistake on any exam—including one even Anne Finnelan would do. You're better than that. You have all the materials in your hands to do better.

And they'll lend an escape as a distraction, just like Hannah and Barbara. Part of you wants to be holed-up at your desk, studying alone. But no. The tapping of your anxious foot reveals your uneasiness. It reveals your giddy stomach and pulsing heart.

"Hey, Diana?" You jerk from your thoughts and turn towards Hannah.

"What is it?"

"I know you don't talk about _boys_ that often," she starts with Barbara giggling quietly, "but wouldn't it be better if they came to this school more?"

You close your notes and set them aside. It's not worth leaving them in your hands only to be caught in conversation. What if the ink smudged? "I don't see why it would be better."

"You're serious..."

"That I am." You arch a brow. "What, are boys supposed to be enjoyable? What do they do?"

Immediately you regret your questions. Specifically that last one. Barbara's giggles continue as Hannah chuckles to herself. "Oh come on, don't tell me you're so stuck in your studies to forget about boys?" You narrow your gaze. "Diana, you're so dense sometimes," Hannah goes on, and you can hear that her tone is lighthearted. But there's something else, like playful taunting.

"Yeah, I know you were checking out Andrew's friend when he was here, whatever his name was," Barbara adds.

"W- _what?_ " You freeze and regain your composure as your friends snicker quietly. It was rare when a conversation made you this way, and they always took it as a victory. You clear your throat and say, "I don't know what you're talking about. He was nice and being polite. It would be rude if I didn't do the same. Now I'd say you'd only want boys at this school as a distraction!"

"So what?" Hannah laughs. "They would be a good distraction."

"Yeah, and it would be so romantic to be swept away into little corners away from the teachers like they do in _Night Fall_ ," Barbara admits coyly.

The shit-eating grin on Hannah's face is quickly wiped off as she turns towards the other bed. "Don't compare our fantasy with _that_." Shaking her head, Hannah turns to you and her smirk is back. "But she isn't wrong. We never get any experience here! We're just a bunch of girls."

 _And what more do we_ _need?_ You were dangerously close to exposing yourself. Instead you sit quietly, lips tight and pursed. After a moment, you murmur to yourself, "I just don't get it."

"Are you saying you've _never_ thought about boys?! Do you know about kissing and sex and stuff?" Hannah blurts out.

You go ridged. _Dammit, they heard me_. "What are you talking about, I'm not five!"

"Oh, did you know when you were six then?" Hannah chortles.

"A-actually...yeah."

Both Hannah and Barbara giggle at the revelation in surprise. "What? Are you serious?" the latter asks.

"Yeah," you mumble, a blush blooming. It was abrupt and all you wanted to do was to tell Mom about the spell you casted (later on you found out it was just the wind); you really didn't want to see your parents having a _grand_ time that burned your eyes. "I'm not going to talk about it. Point is, having boys at this school would be irrational. None of them can be witches, for one thing, and if all the girls were like you two, they'd be distractions."

"What?" Barbara gasps. "You don't want to fall in love and get yourself a husband?"

"H- _husband?_ I have responsibilities I must tend to first." _And besides, I've never wanted a husband..._ _But I can't let them know that. My torment would be far worse than Akko's._ You frown to yourself as your friends continue to tease. Why couldn't you just like boys? It would be far easier and this conversation wouldn't be difficult. But no matter how much you want that to be the case, no boy has ever bled into your thoughts. No _man_ either. And you knew that would never happen.

Akko does. She's not the first by any means, but she's been fresh in your thoughts lately. And just a few hours ago...you'd come by to get the textbook you lent, yes? And what did you see, exactly? Akko guiding her towel to her waist as she dressed. Questions blurred through your mind, and amongst those were: _Did she not hear me?! Why the hell wasn't the door closed?! Is it jammed again?!_

_Why am I staring? Get your ass out of here, Diana!_

And so you did, and now you're relying completely on your notes for Professor Finnelan's class. Maybe that's for the best—after all, Akko certainly needs it more than you, right?

"There she goes again, in her head."

You jump in your seat. "Excuse me? What was that?" you ask Hannah who only shrugs.

"And she's back."

"Where you thinking about boys again?"

You stutter, "A-again? I just told you I don't see the point in thinking about boys!"

"Uh, to fall in love?" Barbara sighs and says to Hannah, "It's no use. She's too focused on school to get it."

"Well, we have fifteen before Lukić's class. We can teach her some stuff."

There, something snapped inside of you when she said that. You roll your eyes and say, "I don't need to be taught anything. There's no point for _me_ to learn all this from you two. I don't need it."

Hannah retorts, "But I would hate for you to embarrass yourself because you don't know anything."

"Embarrass myself when?"

"Well, when you're hooking up with a guy, of course." You can't believe it. Hannah actually rendered you speechless to the point where you're gawping now. She titters and starts her lesson: "Well, let's see what you _do_ know. So sex?" Unable to argue further, you dumbly nod. "Okay. Blowjobs?"

"I know about them..."

Both blink at you. Hannah is far more confident, you find, while Barbara blushes to herself. "Okay...we'll go over that later then."

"What?!"

"Positions?"

 _Yes but they have nothing to do with a_ _man_. "This is not helping anything! There are not going to be any boys here to do anything with!"

"Okay, okay. Fine, whatever." Hannah pauses and ponders. "Now that I think of it, have you had any urges?"

You frown. "What do you mean?"

"Like," Barbara explains, "wanted to kiss anybody?"

"Or give them a blow—"

Barbara, with her cheeks red, interrupts: "Hannah! That's an extreme!"

"Well of course I've had urges," you answer a-matter-of-factly, "but it would be distasteful to act on them at Luna Nova."

"You're just saying that 'cause Finnelan's up our asses about it whenever we go to the city," Hannah murmurs.

"W-well, _yes_ , because it violates numerous school policies," you mutter back.

Hannah hitches a smirk. "But you've had 'urges'. What about being horny then?"

 _Funny you say that,_ _Hannah,_ you think. You feel the thin line of blush spread across your nose and cheeks. Hopefully she doesn't recognize your embarrassment. Nor see the tapping of your foot, and your uncomfortable restlessness.

But of course, she does: "So you _have_. At least you know that much. Tell us what about—"

"Enough," you state firmly. You stand to your feet suddenly and fold your arms. At the very least, the ache swarming your lower stomach depressed somewhat. "I'm done with this conversation. There is no need for boys here, and I don't care for anything on the matter," you say flatly. "Come on, we need to get to class."

Hannah, knowing her fun is over, chuckles and says, "Okay. Come on Barbara."

**. [.|.] .**

Your hand is kept solidly against your forehead, eyes set to your notes. Even with your diligence, you can't keep as sharp of a focus as you can normally. Your gaze wanders towards Akko's empty seat, and you ponder. _Where is she? Did she forget class or something?_

Then you think about how you should _stop_ thinking and listen; Akko's matters don't affect yours anyway.

You scrawl another paragraph down in your notes, and you realize just how unreadable your handwriting is. Your hand trembles restlessly. The giddiness that had boiled in your gut had spread across your lower body. It tingles and drives your thoughts wild. It takes everything for you to focus and manage another few pages of notes. When Professor Lukić takes a few minutes' worth of break, so do you—eagerly.

You set your feathered pen down and clasp your hands together. As you lean against them, your folded legs are squeezed tighter. Your eyes close in displeasure—or you would have _preferred_ it to be displeasing—as tremors raced through your body. _Damn hormones_ , you think as Hannah and Barbara chatter across from you. _And damn that conversation_. You hoped being near their distracting conversations would be enough to dispel your agitating thoughts, but (obviously) today's topic did everything except help.

When you open your eyes again, ignoring the chatter around you, your gaze immediately falls on Akko's empty seat. Would they notice your staring? Perhaps not, especially since her seat is levels below yours, and you can whip up a quick, white lie.

Your wonderings about Akko come once again. Class started nearly an hour ago, and there's barely twenty minutes left. _Is she skipping?_ you think. _Or did she get herself into trouble?_ A small smile spreads before you can do anything about it. _I wouldn't be surprised. She's been determined about puppet magic as of late._ Brows furrow. _Or maybe she's still in her room..._

Immediately, your thoughts feed into the mischievous sensation that plagues your body. You picture her removing her towel again, but this time you stayed. You stayed and closed the door, watching as Akko eyes you curiously from over her shoulder. You gulped and nervously strode across the room where you clutched her bare stomach from behind. Hands travelled as you peppered her neck with fluttering kisses. She grinned, gingerly running a hand through your light hair, playing with one of your lime locks.

Hungrily, you'd pushed her onto the bed where the towel hid her bare skin no longer, laying flat across the sheets. You went to your knees, the floor surprisingly smooth though uncomfortable all the same. Even so, you gazed up longingly, catching her seductive gaze. The floor and your soon-bruised knees were worth it. With a smirk you pressed your lips against her searing navel, travelling further down until you indulged yourself, gratified...

Without warning, a book slaps your arm. "Diana!"

Startled, you snatch your bicep and rub the sore area. "What the hell, Barbara?" you hiss.

"Professor's about to start and you were staring off into space," she murmurs. "What were you thinking anyway?"

"I-I...nothing of importance."

"O-okay."

Sure enough, Professor Lukić had finished brewing whatever potion she was making and now stands in front of the class. "Alright, now we'll go and jump ahead to chapter hundred-and-four. We'll go back to the other chapters next week after this coming test!" she announces. "This is an impulse potion. It will make the person who drinks it act on their most immediate desires. I will need three volunteers to demonstrate!" She surveys the room and points to three witches: "Amanda, Jasminka and...Diana!"

As per usual, there is a silence in admiration for the third name. You politely stand up and start walking to the center of the room. You're nervous and swallow. _I want to drink water. I want to eat something. I want to drink water. I want to eat something..._ This mantra continues in your head, suppressing the wicked feelings slithering in your gut. You stand beside the two girls, watching the professor diligently. You ignore Amanda's distrustful glance; it was brief, at the very least.

"Okay girls," the witch grins, her gaze almost gleeful. You wonder if this was one of her favorite lessons to teach. "Now, you each take a glass. A sip is all you really need."

Once she hands each of you the potion, Amanda eyes it carefully. "This looks like a shot glass."

"Whether or not it is a shot glass," you murmur, "we still drink."

Amanda shrugs and Jasminka gulps it down happily, her other hand toying with her long braids. "Bottom's up," Amanda says, draining it. Professor Lukić finds this entertaining as both Amanda and Jasminka freeze at the spot, eyes darting. Unlike the two, you take only a sip.

However, alike the girls, your body goes ridged before you too begin searching. _For what exactly?_ The giddy tingling in your body suddenly multiplies, seconds after the girls dart off towards their seats. Jasminka rips out a large tub of trail mix and begins to wolf it down. As she did so, her body began to illuminate a bright yellow, her aura dazzling. After a couple of bites, she's satisfied and slumps into her chair. The aura disappears around her like a firework display. Similarly, Amanda reveals the broom she apparently managed to stow away in her desk and flew across the room with a raging speed. Her aura was orange and as she raced out of the classroom, yelling happily, you caught the fireworks display from outside the door.

"Okay Amanda! Get back in here!" the old witch snaps, though there's a playful smile when there's an audible groan from the hallway.

A minute passes (and a disgruntled Amanda drags her broom to her seat) with all eyes on you. You stand there, blinking in confusion. Well, actually, no, you're not confused. You know damn well what's going on. _Damn it Hannah. 'What about being horny then?' Just fuck off,_ your thoughts rage as the professor clears her throat.

"As you can see, once the immediate desire is fulfilled, the curse goes away in a rather lit fashion. Now, Diana, would you like to—"

The door swings open and Akko stumbles in, eyes wide and embarrassed. In her hand hangs a stuffed bear, and beside her a shoe inches itself over, leaving her wearing only her right. "Good grief, Akko," you whisper to yourself. _So she was playing around with puppet magic. But...at least she managed to cast the shoe properly._ Your gaze travels from the shoe to the sock she wore, then all the way up her leg until it reaches her skirt. _Why does she have to wear it so short?_ There's a sudden pull within you to march over there and snatch her away, hike it up, go to your knees and...well...

As Akko apologized to Professor Lukić in a rush, it's then when you realize you've actually started to stride across the room. Luckily, you manage to get ahold of yourself and halt before you can drag Akko into an empty classroom and hold her against a wall as you grind—

 _Absolutely not Diana!_ your thoughts scream. You focus on your breathing as Akko is ushered to her desk with a promise to read the chapter, on her own, after class.

"Anyway, as I was saying," the lecture continues, "the curse will only be broken after the immediate desire is completed. Sometimes people _can_ reject the potion, but only if it goes against their morality enough. So, for instance, if Diana here wanted to..." The old witch narrows her eyes at you, and it took everything in your power to remain innocent and composed. Neither of which your body demands. You flick your gaze up towards Akko briefly; just bend her over after class and just—

"Destroy the cafeteria," Lukić says, "then she would be able to reject the potion and not need to meet her said 'desire'." Teasingly, she turns to you and asks, "You _don't_ want to do that, now do you?"

The class laughs softly, and you know it's not malicious by any means; if Akko took your place, however... Your cheeks grow red for what feels like the fifth time that morning, and you don't know whether or not it's because you _know_ full well it's the truth, or if it's because you can't do anything with everybody there. You don't want to do anything, do you? _Quit lying. This isn't the first time you've felt this way_ , you tell yourself.

"No, not particularly," you say confidently. It may just very well be worse, after all. "My immediate desire—" Why did your eyes have to immediately glide towards Akko like that? "...is not in this room," you blatantly lie, "and I am not keen on leaving the classroom." Amanda narrows her eyes from her seat and folds her arms with a huff.

"What a noble student," the old witch compliments; normally, you take the nice words politely, though you feel hollow now. Her proud gaze only berates your true desire, unknowing of the ball of anxious trembles gnawing at your gut. "As I said, however, sometimes you can reject the potion."

"Question, professor?"

"Yes?"

"How would you go about rejecting the potion?" you ask quietly.

She thinks for a moment. "Well, it's not necessarily something you do purposefully. It's unconscious—happens on its own. And when it does happen, you'll know."

"How does it look like?" _I need to get this out. Now._

"It depends on how long it's been in your digestive tract for." Your jaw is tight as the young witches in the room giggle.

"Ew," you hear Hannah laugh. "That's gross."

The old witch simply replies, "It's true." The giggles persist, and you're hit with a sudden wave of despicable eagerness. It snatches you, holding you down as the tremors in your gut explode, tainting your whole body like a disease.

 _Damn it,_ _Akko,_ you think as your world swirls, _I can't be thinking this right now._ You really shouldn't. But now you don't want to wait until class is done. You want to bend her over her desk and do whatever takes you to euphoria—it doesn't matter if people are here. They have legs. They can walk and get out to leave you two alone.

Your fist balls. "Okay class, this looks like the end today. Come back with a summary on your observations. Miss Kagari! Come to my desk now!" In a panic, you stumble off of the professor's platform and briskly walk towards your seat. You're not going to give Akko the chance to brush pass. Nor be a foot away from you. In all honesty, with how your steps are now heavy, the potion working against you, she can't be in the same room. A new rush of emotion irks your lower abdomen, and you know it's not the potion this time. It's you. You're nervous. How are you supposed to get through your classes? How are you supposed to compile notes for studying? To pass tests? Sure, Akko is only in one more, but even so. Whatever's brewing in your lower body is traitorous, and will jump her at any given moment.

And you doubt you would hold back by that time.

Your brief rain of quivers agree. You're not rejecting the potion, that's for damn sure. Your eyes burn at that thought, and you pause when gathering your stuff. _There has to be a way out of this. I can't_ —

"So what do you want to do?"

"I don't really know," you mumble, slinging your bag over your shoulder and glancing at your friends. "Perhaps I'll find out at lunch."

Hannah chuckles. "Maybe. Or you should go to the library and see if there's any eroti—"

" _Hannah_ ," Barbara chastises, "not in the middle of class!"

"Okay, okay. But what _do_ you— Diana?" You look up from the floor. Hannah is concerned, dropping her trickster mood. "Are you alright...? You look pale."

"Yeah, you're not looking so well," Barbara agrees.

"I- I'm fine." You're betrayed by the crack in your voice. "Honestly," you continue, remedying your body's treachery, "I'm okay."

"But not great, huh?" You nod because even you can't hide everything; not that you usually hide many things. Except for your marks on tests and papers. Except for your sexuality. Except for your parents. Except for the nights you spend with Akko, looking over her shoulder to keep her from doodling and to actually study. Except for right now, when all you want to do is have both you and Akko unravel in each other's arms.

Okay, so you hide many things—half your life, even. But you can't be bothered with the surge of heat twisting and churning, forcing your eyes to the floor because you cannot, for the life of you, look at Akko.

While you planned on following Hannah and Barbara, habits force you to lead them out of the classroom and down the halls. With each step, you realize how nervous you feel walking on your legs, especially since they are suddenly jelly-filled. Because of this, the walk towards the cafeteria is a stroll, slow and meandering. You can't give away your nervous wreck-of-legs. And you might very well fall over. And you might—

"Diana, where are we going?"

You're wrenched from the anxious marathon of thoughts and turn around. The cafeteria is down three halls _behind_ you. Where were you going? "Uh, I don't really..." Where was your mind taking you? "...know."

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

"Huh?" you dumbly mumble, turning towards the yell. Witches ahead of you—facing the cafeteria—all press their backs against the wall as a lone shoe hops ecstatically down the hall. Both Hannah and Barbara throw themselves against the wall as you watch the shoe barrel towards you. With ease, you step to the side where as it hops away. _Why are people up against the wall though_ _—_ _?_ "Gah!" you snap, weight suddenly crashing into you.

The world around you jerks to the ground, and you and the witch who whacked into you grunt on impact. You inhale to help your lungs after the wind was knocked out of them, only to be hit with perfume. Once your mouth waters, you can't help but sniff again without detection; it's the same perfume that Akko wears. You distinctly remember studying at later hours, perfume filling your senses as you debate capturing those lips. You never did, whether it was because the two of you were tired or because Akko never noticed your hinted advances. Maybe she did and _you_ didn't notice she did.

You open your eyes, and Akko's breathing is labored. She's resting on top of you. _Oh..._ your mind curiously wonders, a small smile spreading across your lips. Her chest is right in your face, and you don't mind. Not one bit. Now that you think of it, where are your hands? And your gut, how did it get so hot?

Akko pulls herself away, her breathing managed, and looks down in confusion. _Did she not know who she ran into?_ Not a second later, a raging blush stretches across her cheeks, and her crimson eyes are wide. You don't know if your expression mirrors that or is completely and utterly blissfully dazed.

She sits upright, startled. As she did so, your groin explodes with hysterical heat. Akko stammers, "I- _Diana_ , I didn't mean to— I'm sorry, I didn't see—" By the look of her eyes and the sudden warmth of your face, you realize that you're not blissfully dazed any longer but a humiliated, trembling mess.

" _Akko_ ," you hiss, noting how your hands clutch her hips, holding her in place, "what are you doing?!" _Please, rock your hips. Move them. Do_ something _Akko._

"My shoe! It got scared by all the fish and I— Can you help me—? _Shit!_ " Both of you duck (well, Akko ducks while you tense) as a gust of wind shoots by. It's Amanda on her broomstick, surging towards the inanimate-but-animated escapee, Sucy at the edge of the broom tossing potion after potion. "Oh! It looks like they're gonna catch it! Sorry Diana!" Akko scrambles off of you, and you're in too much of a shock to do anything but lay there, watching as she sprints away.

After a moment of mentally recollecting yourself, you sit up. That proves to be a mistake. Your intestines lurch, and there's a line of fire scorching your back. Your jaw snaps shut as you jerk your skirt down; luckily it only revealed the inch of thigh you usually keep to yourself. Everybody's staring at you, and you slowly get to your feet. _Why are they looking at me like that?!_ Did you grow another head? What did they see?

_Do they know?_

That question sent a horrible lurch to your stomach. You grasp it and stumble towards the wall. Childhood tendencies begin to swarm angrily inside you, forcing bile up your throat; it's been nearly two years since this happened, when your nerves subjected you to vomit as all eyes were laced with judgement. It had been your first day here, not as a student but as an excited visitor, when you tried your hand at practicing magic. Nothing happened. People stared. You bolted away to give into your jerking stomach.

You wince as Hannah and Barbara are at your sides, their questions incoherent. At least _they_ aren't judging you. Though they're certainly snapping at all the other witches, sending them their way.

"God, are you okay Diana? Is the potion—"

You manage to both wheeze and grunt at the same time. "I—" You grimace again, a guttural noise escaping. Everything is spinning, and now people are completely avoiding you, circling around your problems. "Out— _Fuck._ Outside." As you scamper away, you know for certain that both of your friends are left bewildered. You've never cussed as sorely as you did then—in front of them anyway. And, of course, you're falling apart which is something a Cavendish does _not_ do.

You barge out the doors and feel the brisk air hit our skin. The grass outside is still dewy, though its not enough. You feel beads of sweat at the back of your neck, and perhaps you're starting to look green.

"GET THAT SHOE!" Amanda whisks to the air then hurdles towards the earth, a mad excitement stretching her face to a sneer. The shoe is still leaping away, Sucy chucking her potions whilst Akko darts—

 _God, why can't she get away from_ _me?!_ You jolt to the side as Akko bolts in your direction, only to careen to the left towards her shoe. In the midst of your swimming head, you don't have time to be puzzled by the small fish trapped in her hair. _Why can't I just go to class? Why can't I_ —

You clap a hand over your mouth and gag, your stomach forcing you to your knees. You're away from everybody, hidden against the wall and bushes. Everything is wrong. You're bent over, shivering feverishly as your body is festered with intoxicating thoughts of Akko. You drop the hand covering your mouth and breath heftily. _Oh God. I'm going to be kicked out of school. Why can't I just_ —

A violent gag. Another one. And another before you feel everything empty onto the grass below you. Your breaths are heavy before you vomit again, this time ounces of stomach acid scratching your throat. And then there's a third time, though you initiated it; you want everything out. Pull out your organs and wrap them around your neck. Stop the whirlwind of emotions and feelings and desires and just _rest_. That's all you want. No, you want Akko. No, rest. No, Akko.

You hurl what feels like the rest of your stomach, your eyes burning and tears searing your skin.

"There she is! Oh no, Professor Finnelan, what do we do? She—" you hear Hannah vaguely.

Teary-eyed, you look over your shoulder and are immediately scooped to your feet. "Oh, Miss Cavendish," Anne sighs, "you worked yourself sick, didn't you?" You can't speak. Not because there's anything left to hurl yourself over, but Akko stands by with angry teachers surrounding her, arms folded, with Amanda and Sucy. You wonder if that's where Finnelan came from before she's taking you away. Akko watches you with concern. It's not a surprise; you're just a rag doll now, deliriously imagining what you would do if you had the energy.

Run to her? Pounce?

Maybe it's a god-send that you don't and are almost dragged away.

**. [.|.] .**

Immediately from your aching head you know you're dehydrated. You palm your way across your nightstand, then wrench yourself up. You're puzzled, and still in your uniform with the tie discarded on the desk, shoes strewn beside your bed and a few buttons undone on your shirt. It's also not night, and there's no glass of water by your bed. Frowning, you then wonder what you'd just dreamt about, leaving you somewhat blissful—even with the headache.

"Oh, she's up."

Hannah and Barbara peer at you from around the bookcase, and you purse a smile. "Did you go right to sleep when you got here?" Barbara asks.

For a moment you think, then nod. "Yeah," you say, your voice hoarse.

"Damn. Then you've been out for, like, six hours."

"Six— _Six_ hours?!" you ask, moving to pick yourself up until you halt suddenly. Before there's any way to conceal your shock, you gasp, and slowly sink back into your seat. Your whole abdomen, especially the lower you go, tingles insatiably. There isn't a doubt in your mind that in your sleep you rode your way through a wet dream. The evidence stains the cloth of your undergarments.

"Are you okay?" your friends ask in unison. Barbara sits at your desk while Hannah seats herself at the edge of your bed. You pull the sheets towards you and curl yourself into a ball as discreetly as possible. You're a disgusting mess, and if Hannah gets any closer you just might implode, letting the world strip you away limb-by-limb.

"I'm fine... Just, what did I miss in today's lessons?"

Both shrug. Barbara explains, "Not much, really. Just continuations of yesterday's work. And the teachers can lend you a hand too." She then gestures towards a small pile of cards on your desk. "And a lot of people came by to see if you were better. Isn't that nice?"

"Yes, it is," you murmur. Now that you're more awake, the intensity of your body's energy begins to gnaw your focus away. Your hunger pulses throughout you, and there is nothing to release the pressure.

"Even Akko came by," Hannah chuckles. Your heart pounds as your stomach flutters. "She still smelled like fish after she tripped over her own shoe in line."

As the two chortle away about Professor Finnelan's rage, you feel awfully ashamed; there's a war raging between feeling pity on Akko's efforts to check on you and imagining what would've happened if you'd awoken to her. Curiously, you ask quietly, "Did she come alone or...?"

"No," Barbara answers, "she came with Sucy and Lotte...after getting detention again."

"Oh." Your devilish thoughts resume your imagination, and you're left unnerved by the lack of modesty when you shoved Akko into the bed, uncaring of the perplexed audience. Perhaps you would've had the decency for more privacy, but with the crazed sensation racing throughout your body, you're unconvinced. It's a good thing you remained unconscious then. "I...okay." You look at them and ask, "Could you get me some dinner? I don't really want to leave my bed."

"Is it still the potion?"

"Yeah..."

Hannah nods and gets to her feet. "Okay. And tomorrow we'll solve this little mystery, right Barbara?"

"Right."

As they leave for your dinner, you clench your jaw. _So it's a mystery now..._ You shift and squeeze your thighs together as a desperate measure of containment. _I can't tell them the truth. I wouldn't hear the end of it._

****. [.|.] .** **

You eye the clock and it's the early hours in the morning. And you can't sleep. They sleep soundly in their own beds, you know, even if your bookshelf is in the way. Despite their concerns about the potion's affects, they left you in their sleep. As they dream blissfully, you're curled up underneath your sheets, jaw tight.

Everything is working in a fury. Body. Head. Hormones. That constant—fucking—ache. It needs to be sedated. No, _terminated_. With a growl, you ball a fist around your sheets and swear to yourself. Your thighs are already tightly coiled to release as much pressure as they can, but your efforts only seem to add to that terrible ache, doesn't it? Your throat is dry, and you swallow. Nervously, you pick yourself up and pluck the extra pillow left on the floor.

As it hangs there, innocently in your hands, you feel your eyes burn. Once you unsuccessfully try to blink some of the welling tears away, you strip the pillow from its sheet. It touched the floor; it was tainted and unsanitary.

_But I'm worse. I'm just a piece of shit._

The naked pillow now lays underneath you, and the insatiable hunger that's been dwelling in the forefront of your thoughts begins its carnage; it slaughters any rational stream of consciousness you have, reminding you that while there's a bookcase shielding you from Hannah and Barbara, _they're still there._

Nevertheless, if there was a chance of dispelling your sinful desire, you'd take it. Which is what you're doing now, with this pure, unclothed pillow.

You lower yourself, and immediately groan in surprise. For one, you forgot that your underwear had been stripped away, tossed in the garbage. (Now that you think of it, you really have to incinerate the evidence of your monstrosity.) And two, you didn't expect the pillow to be quite chilled; though, you rationalize that anything sitting out in the open like that would be far from warm.

You clap your hand over your mouth. If that was all it took for you to make a peep, no chance of being exposed was going to be taken.

Though, truthfully, _not_ belittling your pillow would lead to zero chances of exposing yourself. But, with your drive, you want to. So your hips begin to roll against the pillow and rock the bed gently. You close your eyes and take in the invigorating sensations; they feel good, don't they? You can't deny it, can you? You want this more than anything. Well, no. You want to replace the miserable pillow with Akko who—you hoped—would volunteer, unlike said pillow.

You cry out and stop. God, and what if she doesn't? Everything you've built up would be tarnished, and you doubt she would even speak to you again. That can't happen. But you shouldn't stop. This feels too good to stop.

With a sigh you resume, rolling your hips with the slow, practiced rhythm you know all too well. As you remind yourself, this _isn't_ the first time you'd be getting away with this. Not with pillows though, you're too rash now.

A hum from the depths of your aching gut escapes. No, you should've been rash before. Your hand keeping the pillow in place clamps down on it as you sink deeper into its cloth.

Women have always been your fantasy, not the boys your friends were berating you about earlier. They don't have the lavish curves women have, the ones you can trace and follow with your fingertips. They're not alluring like women, nor are they as delicate. _You_ want to be the one to hold them, make them forget the world other than yourself. You want to stow them away and keep them close to your chest and rock your hips back and forth.

You want to press kisses against Akko's shoulders and hold her close. Hide her away from prying eyes, underneath Anne Finnelan's nose and have your way with her—to her pleasure as well. Your moan slips out and reverberates off the walls. And you're satisfied, aren't you?

You're too immersed in your urges to care, too far gone in the depths of the potion. Let them hear you.

 _No. That's how I get in_ _trouble._ A brief clip of rational sense streaks through your head, and you wisely snatch your wand from your side table. With a few words and a flick of a wrist, there's now a barrier, completely isolating you from the world. Nobody can hear you now.

You grin and set your wand down. Now you don't need a hand over your mouth. You can grasp the pillow and restrain it completely.

And so you do. Everything is unsuppressed, cried out into the walls. Suddenly, your mind wanders to the window in front of you. Could people see from around the corner, into your window? Without pausing in your motions, your gaze cruises along the side of the school where several windows have their blinds closed, lights out. But even if they weren't, you wouldn't mind, now would you? In fact, your thoughts wander towards your time with Akko and her studies; you would like to do this to her, in the corner of the library where you know nobody ventures to. That's why you chose that secluded spot in the first place, isn't it? To do whatever you pleased?

It's a shame it took you to be this inappropriate to remind yourself.

"Fuck..."

With a groan, your pace quickens. Because there's a fire within your skin, surging your back, you unbutton your shirt. Like your underwear, you'd forgotten that your bra was stowed away. (Though, not in a trashcan. It _was_ expensive, you know.) You let the shirt sag down your arms, clinging just above your elbows. The air is welcomed, cooling your hot skin.

As you continue fervently, the bed begins to groan with you. You glance down at your pillow briefly, only to find a wet streak of your concealed sin. You don't care. You're close to peaking and it's driving you insane. You force the pillow down further into the bed and whine, pressing yourself against it. It comes suddenly, the wave of angry tremors. You collapse onto the bed, clutching the pillow with iron grips. For several minutes you ride out the wave of pleasure, allowing your rational, usual thoughts to leak in.

By the time you're spent, though still urging to find Akko (damn the potion), a wave of disgust drowns you. Where the hell are you going to put the pillow? Are you going to burn it?

You pull the covers over your shoulders and hide from the world. You're tempted to remove the spell around you, though who would want to hear you cry?

Nobody.

****. [.|.] .** **

_"Now kissing another girl is just about as bad as getting pregnant, Diana." Your father's voice echoes as he said, "Alright? They're not bad people, but they cannot behave that way. It's uncivilized."_

You groan in your sleep and toss to the side. All you had wanted to ask your father was what lesbian meant. Out of all the books you've read at that point, never in your six years had you seen _that_ word. Nor did you catch it again as he burned the pages later on, unintentionally before your eyes. You avoided the fireplace for a while.

_"This school does not tolerate any sexual behavior. You may be laughing now," Anne Finnelan said, "but it could mean being expelled. This includes your trips out into the city as you are representing our school and this school does not an example of improper and uncivil girls, now does it?"_

You wrench yourself upright in a cold sweat. Uncivil. That's what you are: a disgustingly, uncivil Cavendish.

You scrutinize yourself. All you wear is an unbuttoned shirt. It's not even up to code with its kinks and wrinkles. And the example of your monstrosity lays beside you, underneath the sheets as a rectangular indentation. You really need to burn that thing. Absentmindedly, you caress your neck; for a moment in time, you were far away, happily standing against the world with your true desires. Your true, uncivil and disgusting desires.

There's a creak from around the bookshelf and you hurriedly pull your sheets to your chest. "Oh, hey, you're up! Will you be able to get breakfast? Hannah's already going."

"Yes, I will," you say calmly. "I'll join you two."

"Okay," Barbara says. "See you later then."

You nod and listen for the door to close moments later. Once it shuts, you climb out of bed and ignore the tarnished pillow. You pull the shirt off your shoulders and quickly slip into a clean uniform. At your desk, you find your tie and begin to put it on. It's too tight. It wasn't yesterday, or any other time, but now it's too tight and you're too hot.

The tie is tugged off and your shirt is left as it is. You swallow. It's much easier to breathe now, without the restraints of the dress code. With your elbows on the desk, you lean into your hands and groan. Teachers will surely notice, but you can spindle a white lie, can't you? You've done it countless times before with smaller things.

You don't spend much time on the thought. You're stomach's growling. So you slip on your shoes and plan to join your friends.

****. [.|.] .** **

"Okay class! I have an announcement before you go, so get back to your seats!" You were one of the few students who didn't move, but instead watched Professor Finnelan intently. Well, you tried your best, though Akko sits in the same line of sight. "For tomorrow's field trip to Habababa Gardens, I have organized groups for you to be in." Anne clears her throat and begins to list all the groups, and you only perk up when you hear, "Diana Cavendish, Hannah England, Barbara Parker, Lotte Jansson, Atsuko Kagari—" _Fucking hell_ — "and Sucy Manbavaran."

Both Hannah and Barbara briefly complain. You, however, remain silent, revisiting your night's activities with a scorching blush. And then there was this morning where your body was as uncontrollable as ever. You can't go to the trip. You need to escape.

"Now that's all the groups for this class, at least. Remember to bring food with you..."

_How the hell am I going to leave? I've already gotten 'better'._

"...and be sure to keep your brooms with you in case you need to use them." Finnelan glances at Akko with disapproval.

Your thoughts jump excitedly. _She can ride with me._

 _No. No, she wouldn't be the one riding_ —

_God what is happening to me?! I can't go. And this is mandatory._

"Now, for those of you who've received detention will not be permitted to go and will have to review the textbook based off of Habababa Gardens before the exam," she continues. "And for those who misbehave during the trip will face severe consequences. You are representing this school, and any lack of decency will not be tolerated as it is here. You must..."

 _Wait..._ There's a moment of clarity and determination. _Hold on...maybe there is a way..._

****. [.|.] .** **

As it has been for the past day, your foot taps anxiously. It's lunch now, and everybody is enjoying their break from class. At the very least, you're actually eating lunch today. Everything off the menu to your friends' requests. The "mystery" still needs to be solved, after all. After you nibble on the last of your chicken wings, which came as a surprise like the fish after the school got a generous grant from the city, Hannah and Barbara sigh in disappointment.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing," you confirm.

"So it's not food," Barbara says softly. "What else could it be?"

_Don't ask that question. You don't want to know._

Hannah shrugs. "Maybe go out to the city? Or is it at school?" You shrug; you're not _lying_ because, by technicalities, Akko could leave the school. Which would be tomorrow on the field trip. Which is why you need to think of something, quickly, to land yourself a detention.

Across the cafeteria is the statue that you conjured the week prior. It stands on display as a mark of your talent. It's also a great target for another demonstration of your magic.

As Hannah and Barbara remain oblivious to your twitching hand over your wand, listing things that may help solve the "mystery", you shift with your boiling gut. Without a word you stand, then start striding towards the statue. "Get out of the way," you command the passing witches. Confused, they do so as you whip your wand out and extend it. Once you hear Hannah and Barbara rush to your side, you spin at your heel and brandish the wand. "I said, _get out of the way_ ," you bark.

"What are you doing Diana?!" Hannah snaps. She looks all too concerned for your liking. Perhaps it's the barest of a scheming grin you wear. Maybe it's the wild sheen of your eyes.

You turn back towards the statue, ignoring their pleas to explain. After a long exhale, you calmly point to the statue that took you literal seconds to complete. "Diphulaniado." And now it takes you literal seconds to destroy: the statue explodes, its pieces scattering across the floor if they didn't soar through the air. Witches all around you gasp, and—dare you admit—it put a small smile on your face. You point to a large chunk of the statue left behind. "Diphulaniado." It shatters.

"Diana, _stop!_ "

Another chunk. Powder.

"Diana! Please, what are you doing?!"

Neither of your friends could stop you. You were to far gone, lost in just how _free_ you felt. There was no class restricting your breathing; your tie was left on your desk and your shirt was left with a button undone. And watching that statue be turned to nothingness was exhilarating; you brought it in this world and you can stamp it out. That was control, just like the school's policies. And what you had over yourself before the fucking potion.

All at once, as you blatantly ignored your friends as they began to tug at your arms, it was almost as gratifying as last night, when you were isolated from the world left only with your untroubled thoughts—lewd as they were—and cries of passion. If only this was enough to satisfy your lustful hunger.

The cafeteria doors barge open, and Professor Finnelan storms in. There's no way out of this, and you suppress a deep, victorious grin. Grounded statue coats your shoes and cheeks. It's riddled throughout your hair. And, which is quite more obvious, you're in the middle of the statue's remains with Hannah and Barbara frozen, their arms latched onto yours.

"What is the meaning of this, girls?" she hisses. You remain silent as your friends blubber. Anne huffs and snaps, "You three, follow me." Obediently, you do. You quickly leave the cafeteria and are following your teacher down the hall. She halts and turns at her heel. "So what, again, is the meaning of this?!"

"I—"

"There was this parasite or something on the statue and Diana did her best to get rid of it!" Hannah answers quickly.

 _...felt like the statue needed a new design..._ You internally fume. Out of all the times Hannah's quick wit turned out useful, now was _not_ the time.

"Oh...well. Thank-you, Diana," Finnelan says. "I don't know what we'd do without you. Now I'd appreciate it if you cleaned up your mess, okay?"

"She will," Hannah answers with a smile.

"Yeah," Barbara adds, "in no time."

_God you two. Stop._

The witch nods then begins to walk away. Frantically, you step forward, only to be held back. "Would y-you, _stop it!_ " you snarl.

"What the hell was that, Diana?!" Hannah snaps back.

"What are you doing— Diana!"

You're stronger than both of them, even if you may not look it. You storm forward, leaving them behind, your sudden annoyance fueled by your constant, urge-full _edge_. "HEY YOU STUPID BITCH!"

Anne Finnelan slams to a halt and blitz around with a steely glare. Her glare, though, falters to confusion at the sight of your livid stare. Everything is heightened, including your friends' whimpers in shock. Why does this not trouble you? Is this the potion or another, buried desire of yours?

Nevertheless, you continue. There is no filter, you made sure. "There was never a parasite. That was a lie. I wanted to destroy that fucking thing because it's just another thing that I always do. It wasn't special. You know damn well it would be priceless if that was Akko's craft and not mine."

She's speechless for a moment, as are Hannah and Barbara. And so are you, frankly. The back of your neck is warm once you slipped Akko's name. It shouldn't have been a surprise that there would be a slip; in the back of your head, you have Akko in your bed, clothes scattered everywhere and all vocals are blocked by another enchantment. What a fantasy to become a reality. But you can't have that. It still would be far worse than the stunt you pulled just now.

Though, it'd sit better on your consciousness than the disappointed gaze Finnelan bears. She straightens herself and murmurs, "Well then... Miss Cavendish, come with me." You don't look back towards Hannah and Barbara as you obey; it's hard enough to know one of your most respected teachers is looking at you the way she is now.

But it's worth it. You know how to weasel your way out of situations. That's why you know how to avoid them _entirely_ with expertise. But when you do, it's worth it. You won't have to give into the devil's potion any longer.

You bow your head and watch the ground as you follow Finnelan. Then why are you conflicted? You _can't_. You shouldn't.

And you want to.

_No. You're not supposed to, Diana. Stop._

****. [.|.] .** **

There were stacks upon stacks of books. There must've been hundreds upon hundreds in the room. In the middle is a table with smaller piles of books. And for the next long, nine-or-so hours, you'd be holed up in here with the other few witches in detention, fixing the spines of each and every one of the books. Hopefully you'll avoid papercuts. Before you could sit down and start on the tedious task, the door swings open.

"Oh— _Oh_." You stare, jaw tight as Amanda ogles in astonishment. "You didn't volunteer, right? Please tell me you're not that much of a priss."

You roll your eyes and mutter, " _No_ , I'm not. I got detention, same as you."

"What, really? You actually got in trouble for making a mess in the cafeteria?" she exclaims, pulling a chair over and sitting down, the back against her chest. As she folds her arms across the top, she continues to smile at you, her bright eyes gleaming with approval.

"Actually...no," you grumble, cheeks warming. "It was more because I- erm...I called Professor Finnelan a...well. I met Professor Finnelan in the hall and said a few choice words."

Amanda shakes her head and snorts. "Tell me what you said! Come on. When I _do_ get kicked out of this school, I want to go out with a bang. And what better way than to learn from Miss Perfect herself!"

"I may have, incidentally...called her a stupid bitch."

The look on Amanda's face could only be described as sheer delight and admiration. "Oh my fucking god, I never thought you could do something like that! Why—" Amanda pauses and looks at you with curiosity. Her smile fades, and you know that she knew something was off. Amanda glances at your bare neck, where your collar is normally tight and to the standards of the school; not only that, but by this point, the first _and_ second button is undone. It's too hot. It's much too hot. Everything became unbearably sweltering during the past few days. Could she tell from your anxious tapping foot? Does she see your crossed legs?

No, but she's as perceptive as ever.

"You got yourself detention on purpose," she states.

"I- Yeah," you murmur. "I've not been feeling well as of late and, well, this was a mandatory school outing and I couldn't come up with any excuses. Even I can't avoid trips so...I just...gave myself an excusable excuse which was detention."

"Well, now you're stuck with me, Akko—" your heart plummets "—and Sucy."

 _You are such an idiot. Of course Akko got detention. Hannah and Barbara even told you!_ "Fuck," you whisper to yourself. Your body is ecstatic, and all you want to do is melt away.

"Uh...huh?" Amanda arches a brow. "I'm assuming you don't want Akko around?"

"No. Not really," you deadpan. "I got this detention because I didn't want to go to the trip and be in the same group as her. But I forgot she got in trouble—again—a few days ago!"

By this point, Amanda is visibly pissed. You stand and back away, only to pace in a small line. Your thoughts whirl, reminding you just how ignorant you are. She stands too and snaps, "Okay, I know you two don't get along all the time, but you can't just be a cunt and avoid her like that! And to think she talks about how good you are with your magic and for helping her with her classes! Do you even like helping her, or are you just doing it because you want to keep your image?!"

"I swear it's not like that!" you hiss. Amanda pauses, surprised by your near-hysterical tone. You're falling apart, aren't you? And you can't just stitch yourself up this time and turn the other cheek. You're eating yourself up from the inside, and you don't know what to do except wring your hands and pace.

"What do you mean—" You halt and feel bile forming. It's familiar and of the nervous sort, forcing you to clasp a hand over your mouth. As you lean against a tower of books—which luckily didn't move—Amanda asks, "Hey, what's going on? Are you sick or something?"

"N-no. I'm fine...I'm okay. I just...had a small breakfast," you answer.

Amanda sighs and scratches the back of her head. You barely hear her mumble about where the other two are and what's keeping them. After a moment, she says, "Man, you haven't been doing so hot since Tuesday, right? You didn't do whatever the potion wanted you to, did you?" You hold your arms tightly and nod, your back to Amanda. "Uh...you...erm. Didn't you reject the potion or something? I thought you were sick for half of Tuesday."

This time, you shake your head as tears well. You can't maintain yourself. You couldn't for the past few days, could you? Tears start to run down your cheeks as you lean against the books, shoulders trembling and throat knotted. "Oh, D-Diana, I didn't— Fuck, I made her cry, I didn't mean to make her— Diana, I didn't mean to make you cry, I was just...saying." Her apology slows as you shake your head, wiping your eyes.

"I- I don't know what to do," you choke, falling to the floor slowly. "I just... I _can't_." You pull your knees to your chest as Amanda stands there, awkwardly.

Hesitantly, she sits beside you, slowly configuring her way through the situation. "I...do you mean you're still cursed?" You nod. "Do...do you know what your immediate desire was, or is then?" Again, a nod. "Wha— I mean, then what is it? It can't be bad if you didn't reject it."

"But, if anybody found out, I would be seen differently. Nobody understands."

"Try me."

You work your jaw and sigh. "I... Usually, I just want to talk to her more, and maybe...maybe just give a little kiss."

"Akko you mean?" You bob your head. "I knew it. Well, not Akko really, but I didn't think you were straight."

You frown and exhale. "...thanks."

"So you just don't want to be gay and all that?" Amanda asks. "It's not all that bad, you know. I've never thought there was anything wrong with me."

"I- I know there isn't anything wrong. I...I like it. I never understood why boys are appealing to begin with, and girls are so...mesmerizing. But, my dad, he was never really accepting. My mum was but..." You stop and inhale slowly. It's all too much. "But you are the first person I've really told."

"Oh, then...I feel honored I guess." Amanda shifts in her seat and murmurs, "So the curse will be broken after a quick peck, or whatever?"

You shake your head solemnly. "That's the problem. I wouldn't ever be seen the same. I _usually_ want to just do the little things. But...I wasn't really, you know, in the appropriate mindset that morning." Amanda cocks her head to the side. Before you get flustered, you close your eyes and breath in. "I...went to get the textbook I lent her," you murmur, "and she must've taken her shower later...so I ended up walking in and seeing a bit more than...well..."

"Oh." Amanda, as realization dawns on her, chortles. " _Oh_. So that's it. You've just been horny for nearly three days straight." Her laughter builds as she gets to her feet, holding her stomach. " _I_ see. You just need to bang, is that it?"

"I- Yes...that's one way to put it."

"And _you_ didn't reject it! Oh my god. Oh my _fucking_ god."

"Okay..." you murmur tersely.

Amanda wipes her eye and chuckles, "This is too good. Oh god, this is so entertaining."

"Yes, yes." You wave your hand, annoyed. "I get the point. Now you understand the dilemma I'm in."

Amanda hums, her arms folded. "Well," she says quietly, "I can help with that." She offers a hand to pull you up and you take it. "I'll just tell Sucy we'll go into another room to have more space."

"Okay."

Speaking of the devil, the door swings open, revealing Akko and Sucy, both surprised to find you. "Look who joined us," Amanda snickers. You fold your arms and sigh. It's all you can do at the moment. "Anyway, there's a lot of books in here. Come on, Sucy, let's take a couple of stacks and go to another room. I think we'd be better off if we had more space." She glances at you for a moment, then pulls out her wand to have a large stack of books over behind her.

 _If anything, she's subtle,_ you internally admit, nodding appreciatively. Without so much of another word, Amanda shoves Sucy out the door with the books hovering behind her, ignoring the protests.

"Later losers," Amanda chuckles, shutting the door behind her.

It takes a while for you to realize how quickly Amanda held her end of the deal. If there was a deal. There wasn't a deal, she just made a promise. Was there a deal? You didn't know as you kept yourself plastered against the wall of books. Akko stands there, still processing the lack of witches and spines needing to be fixed. "Uh...I thought you were going on the trip."

"No," you murmur quietly.

"Oh." She frowns and sways in her stance. "Well, are you feeling better then?"

You nod. "Yes. After I slept on Tuesday I was...fair."

"Fair," she echoes. As she frowns, there's a sudden tension leaking off of her. And it's not identical to yours which thumps against your chest and leaves an ache in your groin. "So were you fair enough to help me study last night?"

Guilt blossoms. As your _dilemma_ engulfed you, you completely forgot about the studying; you don't know how that was possible. "I— Oh, well... I-I... Ye— No...I, well..." You fumble over your answer. Either way it would be a lie; yes, you were better than Tuesday and barely capable of distracting yourself, but no you weren't because your body would not stop. It merely took a break long enough for you to sleep after you tired yourself out.

"Really?" Akko shakes her head and asks, "Then why did I see you with your books out with Hannah and Barbara in the cafeteria during dinner? You're the one who said you can help me and promised you'd be there every Monday and Wednesday!" You're cornered between the wrath of Akko's disappointment and the overbearing textbooks leering over you. And amongst all of it, you're desperately wishing you can quell your body's perversion once and for all.

"I'm sorry, Atsu—"

"Have you been avoiding me?!"

"I... N-Yes. I-I'm sorry..."

Akko works her jaw, and you feel the sting in her eyes too. She inhales shakily which pulls on your heartstrings. It's then that your immediate desire pulls you away, gently now, towards her. You're unconsciously in unison with your body, and nothing's unbearable. Her shaken breaths speak of built-up hurt that couldn't have been from this week.

You embrace her.

Her heart is rapid against yours, and you close your eyes as her arms wrap around your back. Her voice is soft: "Do you not like me?"

You pull yourself away and stare deep into her gaze. "Do I look like I don't like you?"

"Well, n-no," Akko murmurs, embarrassed. Her eyes drift towards the door. "I know it's a stupid question but... Just forget it." The warmth in your chest blossoms as she looks at you again.

The time is now. Maybe. No. Yes. Later. _Now_.

"You didn't have to answ—" She gasps as you capture her lips, resting them there for a moment. You don't think you can break away, but you do; Akko's soft and warm. You study her for a moment, finding her breathless. It's too enticing. You go back for more. This time, she moves with you, progressively more curious as the kiss deepens. For the first time, you truly believe that not all of magic is in books. The clutch she has on your hips is confident and unwavering. You cup her cheek and dive into the kiss more, and you didn't even think it was possible.

Eventually, to both of your dismay, it's broken.

"You..." Akko regains her train of thought with a furrow of the brows. "You were avoiding me...?"

It takes you a moment before you quietly admit, "Yes. I didn't want to but this school...it would be a violation against countless policies."

She tilts her head to the side. "What do you mean? I'm a walking violation?"

"What, no...well, yes, you are," you murmur. At her slight offense, you smile. It's quickly dropped when you explain, "But...no, that's not what I mean. The potion I drank on Tuesday, it—"

"The impulse one?" You swallow and nod. "Oh, but what does that..." Her sentence gradually comes to a halt as you take a hand from around your waist and guide it towards your stomach; Akko's eyes widen as you trail her fingertips barely underneath the waistband of your skirt with a quiet groan. Even with her touch nowhere near your sensitive ball of nerves—not really, anyway—you can't help it. You're amazed by how much control over yourself you have; you thought you'd jumped her by now. "O-oh." Her realization highlights her face a bright red. "Oh...y-you mean like, like that..."

Your answer wavers: "Yes." With a deep breath, you elaborate, "I just...I couldn't. I _can't_ do any of it. It's against the school and if my parents were alive they—they..."

"Hey, _hey_ ," she coos, caressing your face with both hands. With a thumb she wipes the stray tear that managed to get away. "You can't control that, and your parents would be proud of you anyway! You're a really, really good witch and if I didn't have Chariot to look up to, I'd have you... I, well, I mean I _do_ have you because you are a good witch." You stare at her, stunned. Akko bites her lip, debating to herself. "And, in all honesty, if I had the potion, we would be in this mess anyway. I, um, I took this shower, you see, and I lost...track of time...thinking of, erm, thinking of you."

It was your turn to have a blush highlight your face—yet again. "Oh. I see."

"Yeah."

"But what if we get cau—" Your initially cut off by a scheming glint in her eyes, then a purposeful, lingering kiss.

"Look there," she says, jerking her chin towards the door.

"What about it?"

"It's closed." You gulp as her arms wrap around your neck and hang leisurely. "If they don't see us, we won't violate anything."

 _Which was the plan, right? The one Amanda helped establish...or was it a deal and not a plan?_ your thoughts whirl. You frown and retort, "That's not how rules work. Teachers are just the ones that en...e-enforce...the..." _God dammit Akko._ You remain quiet as she pecks your neck, nibbling teasingly.

"See...?" she hums, and you feel it against your skin. "Nobody knows, do they? And what, do you really think you'll be better off? You never rejected the potion, now did you?"

"But—" _why are you arguing against this, Diana? Don't you want this?_ — "yes, well, I didn't want it to happen this way, okay? I don't want it to just be about _this_ , you know?"

"I know, and it won't be! You'll help me study, remember?" Akko sighs, then says, "You have to be comfortable and believe in yourself first, Diana."

You're stricken. "This— This isn't magic Atsuko!"

"So?" She arches a brow. "Just let it all out. You can't just keep everything locked away. Barely anybody's at here anyway."

 _Just let it all out, huh?_ Your body is practically trembling with anticipation by now anyhow; what's holding you back, air? "Alright, fine then," you murmur, a foxy grin spreading across your lips. "I will." There's barely any time for Akko to respond. You dive into a fiery kiss, one that's so unproper—improper? You don't know right now—that you'd rather be caught dead. But maybe it's not so bad after all. You have Akko leaking quiet moans every now and again, the two of you clumsily stepping around the room in an awkward dance before her back is against a tower of books. You're too enamored by the body pressed against yours, your hand hastily unfastening your sleeveless jacket, to mind the few books crashing to the floor.

As you toss the finely pressed article of clothing on the floor, discarding it like it's nothing important, the two of you manage to keep your kiss intact. She fumbles with her own uniform, and you strip Akko free of her tie. Distracted by her savory lips and drugging perfume, you're surprised once her thigh wormed its way in between yours. You moan quietly. She responds with a groan, kisses wandering down her neck as you unbutton her shirt one button at a time.

You're by her collarbone before legs hook around your waist. She's in your arms, attacking your neck with a determined passion as you reach for your wand. With it unsecured from your hip, you point it at the table and drunkenly mumble an incantation to remove the books; they're gently set aside on the floor since you'll still be needing to fix them, right? Except you missed a few.

Because they refused, you shove them off, indifferent to the pages that scatter the floor. The spines were weaker than you thought. You don't care, not with Akko resting on the table, undoing her side-ponytail. With the hair-tie casted away like your sleeveless jacket, she runs a hand through her long brunette hair. And good god you never thought you could be any more enchanted before now.

Your urges are raging.

You continue to eye her figure, watching as she undoes the last button, exposing all of her upper body—except for what the damn bra covers. Though, you don't seem to mind. Maybe if you had the patience you'd deal with the inconvenience, but you climb over her instead, hands teasing the hem of her skirt. Hers are teasing too, hitching your skirt to pull at your underwear. Once Akko's laying against the table, you completely undo your shirt too. It hangs on your shoulders as you slide a hand against her underwear. With urgency, you decide they have to go. Both of them. _Now_.

Akko doesn't object when hers is torn away, along with your own. They are flung away to you-don't-care-ville.

What you do care about is how easy it was to slip in between her legs and rock your hips. In unison there's a satisfied moan from the two of you. You wonder if there's a rush of giddy tremors crawling throughout her body as well. And as much as you want to savor the time, you're desperate to ease the ache that has been troubling you so. You're motions are fluid and compulsive as you quickly unravel.

It comes to know surprise as you gutturally moan her name with hips jerking while she's still craving for the same euphoria. It was quick for you, but you're determined to make it last for her.

You pepper her neck with long kisses, eventually finding a tender spot to nurse. Your hand finds its place between her legs, and she mewls in your ear. Her nails run across your back from underneath your shirt as you massage. Is most of what you feel dripping down her skin _you_ or her? Both? You hope so.

As you continue, finding a rhythm that she moves with your hand, Akko murmurs something unintelligible in your ear. Her voice is soft and desperate, clinging to the sweet melody you're both producing. You proceed to move your hand faster, and she continues to moan and speak in your ear. You feel like an idiot when you realize she's speaking Japanese. Because of you. Despite not knowing what the hell she's saying, you're still persuaded to massage more rapidly.

Maybe you should ask her to teach you Japanese—the important words. The ones that are streaming out of her mouth like there is no god, you're not at Luana Nova's basement and there are no rules nor teachers to shame you—a Cavendish—for what you're doing now.

It couldn't be more exhilarating.

Suddenly, Akko jerks from underneath you and she gasps, "Diana, _please_ , don't stop!"

You understand that.

You're hand pumps at greater speed, even. You detach yourself from her neck and see the dark hickey you've left. You're not ashamed. Not in the slightest. And now that your eyes are open, you find Akko peering at you with the most vulnerable and lustful gaze you can think of.

Oh, and you're glowing. There's that too.

With a grin, you kiss her passionately, and you know she's at the brink. Akko's close, and you feel it.

"Fuck, _Diana_ , don't...you...fucking sto—" She gasps airily and shivers, clinging to you tightly. Your eyes open and you see your aura in a dazzling light, like a fireworks display. Your arm slows to a halt and you find you're happily exhausted. You pull your hand from her skirt and rest it over the edge of the table. You feel her heart pound against yours, your skin just as scorching and sweaty as hers. "So..." she eventually murmurs, "I'm assuming that was the potion wearing off."

You can only hum, resting against her shoulder. A hand wanders towards her thighs and you trace them carefully. To the touch, you can tell they're strong; it doesn't surprise you, especially if she sprints everywhere to follow all the other witches on their brooms. And now that you think of it, so are her shoulders and arms, which cradle you with the midst of her high.

"Are you done then...?"

You pick yourself up and stare down at her. Shaking your head, you answer, "No. I'm not." To emphasize your point, you lower yourself and capture her lips in a slow, though energetic, kiss.

"In that case..." Giggles spring out of you as she hooks her legs around you and flips the two of you over. Akko straddles you, pulling her shirt away and unclipping her bra in one motion. She's stunning. Even with all the scars of her failed attempts at magic, she's stunning. You keep her grounded with your hands on her hips as she grinds slowly. You're enraptured by her bare chest and devilish glint in her eyes. With a smirk, she murmurs, "Now _you're_ a broom I can ride."

"Is that so?" She nods and seals her comment with a kiss. Akko leaves you wondering why you didn't do anything until now.

You're completely and utterly free.

****. [.|.] .** **

You're glad you had enough sense to stop your ministrations before time ran out, and used _some_ magic to fix the spines of many books. When Professor Ursula came by to release the four of you to your dorms (not answering an obvious question, as to why you were in separate rooms), you managed to stride beside Amanda for a moment.

"I would like to say thank-you," you murmur quietly. "For...letting me—"

"Get your bang in?" You sigh though nod all the same. "Whatever. But I swear if Akko picks up new study habits with you..."

At that you chuckle gently. "I promise, we'll keep it to a minimum."

"A _minimum?_ " She blinks and glances at your neck. "Oh good god," she grumbles. You watch her with an innocent gaze.

"What?" Amanda glances at Akko who's dazed by the day's detention, unapologetically ignoring Sucy's rant about her numerous papercuts. "Anyway, please don't tell anybody. I'd hate for Akko to get in trouble."

"I won't, I won't."

"Thank-you, Amanda."

"So long I don't get to hear you two and have to come up with excuses again!" she adds. Amanda smirks at your scorching blush and elongates her middle finger. "Fucking worst forty minutes of my life you bitch," she snickers.

 _And it was probably my best_ _forty minutes_ , you silently admit to yourself, returning the hand gesture to Amanda. As the three other witches begin to stride down their hall of bedrooms, you wait. Akko pauses and excuses herself briefly. She slinks around the corner with a smirk.

"So...?"

"So?" you repeat.

She leans in and gives you a quick kiss. "Good night," she murmurs.

You smile. "Good night."

**. [.|.] .**

The sun was bright the next day, and you walk across the campus free from the chains of your urges—influenced by that wretched potion. Hannah and Barbara flank you, as they always do, and giggle quietly. Earlier that morning, when it was obvious you weren't under the potion's spell, they teased.

 _"Of course! You can't always be good,_ _Diana,"_ Hannah said.

 _"Did you really just want detention?"_ Barbara added.

Neither seem to notice the slight aches in your walk, nor the bruises that surely litters your shoulders and neck.

At once, the two immediately stride with a sense of regality. Knowingly, you glance to your side and find Akko walking towards Professor Ursula's classroom. She turns around and finds both Hannah and Barbara watching her with disapproval. In surprise, Akko jolts and jogs over. "Diana, I—"

"What do you want her for?" Hannah asks.

Ignoring her, you ask, "Do you have the textbook?"

"Yeah," Akko answers, handing it over. "Sorry I forgot, but I still need to study some. Do you mind helping me?"

"I could help you, yes." Your friends gawk.

Akko smirks and murmurs, "I knew my little broomstick would help!" She snickers briefly before winking, then walks away. You're left with a rush of giddiness tickling your stomach and startled; you saw the mark you left on her neck and felt a sense of pride.

"Little...broomstick?" Hannah parrots in disbelief. "What is she talking about?"

You shrug and continue walking. "Oh, I don't know. Akko's Akko. Who honestly knows?"

"Well, I guess. She's so weird."

"Maybe," you admit. "But she makes this school more enjoyable."

"...what now?"

With a sly grin that's kept to yourself, you wave a hand. "School's not boring now, is it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! I'm Volt and while I'm not new to fanfiction, this is my first of this fandom. If I do continue on, just don't rely on me updating. When I do, I do it a lot, but...yeah. Not great.   
> Also, did not mean for it to get this long; this isn't uncommon for me but...still. Oops. Certainly didn't help my wrecked finger (I put a SpongeBob bandage on it, don't worry).  
> With that, I sincerely hope you enjoyed.  
> :)  
> [Edit]: Holy fucking shit. You guys are the nicest fandom I've ever encountered and I'm marking my claim. It's like a home away from home (my main fandom is Victorious). I feel so welcomed. Anyway, thank-you for the reviews and praise. Even if I don't comment, I appreciate it; I only comment on those asking questions (since AO3 counts the author's comment in the total amount of reviews, and me being me, I don't like messing with the statistics like that, you know?).   
> That aside, thank-you, really. Made my month, I'd say. Jump-started my urge to write more.  
> :')


	2. Flight

You would best describe her as a wind-up toy. Books, opened, circle her as she writes down lengthy notes with a feathered pen. Her brow is firm and concentrated. And in the lamp's light, where her yellow spirit rests comfortably, her angular features are more pronounced and captivating—especially when she runs her hand through her light lime hair like that. As always, she's collected, proper and everything else you're not.

Until, that is, like a wind-up toy she diverges from her pristine image. It doesn't happen all that often, when she's loose instead of orthodox, but you know it's after life had cranked her notch enough times for her to let everything go. You never realized she _could_ let herself become indecent until months ago. In detention. Laid across the table. Scorching skin and labored breaths. Despite not experiencing that side of her for weeks now, you know full well that it's not out-of-character for her. It's another faucet that you've uncovered—that she _let_ you uncover—for yourself.

"Are you going to actually study, Akko?"

You lift your head off your hand as Diana guides her eyes to you from across the small table. You see that faucet in her gaze, feisty muddled underneath a layer of indifference and discipline. "Well...?"

Slouching against your chair, you grumble, "I don't want to. I hate this book. It's _stupid_."

"Yes, and that's why highly regarded and knowledgeable witches wrote it," she murmurs dryly, diving back to her notes.

You fold your arms. "So? The book is stupid. It can have more diagrams and pictures in it."

"It's a book focused on spell incantations!"

" _And..?_ Pictures help any book."

She arches an eyebrow, leans back in her chair and crosses her arms. "Have you even started your essay?"

"Yes, see? I even finished it." You slide a few pages to her. Briefly, Diana flips through the report, skimming the paragraphs.

"And have you edited this at all?"

"Y-yeah."

"You misspelled 'because' on the second page."

You stare at the paper in her hands in disbelief. "No! I know how to spell 'because!'"

She slides the papers over with the barest of grins. At least Diana's humored. "And that is exactly why we edit things. It would definitely help your marks."

"...right." Diana nods and closes a book, her notes completed on the chapter. As she runs a finger across the lines of words in another textbook, you watch calmly. She glances at you a couple of times, her eyes increasingly softer. "Aren't you bored yet?"

"Bored isn't something I experience."

You roll your eyes, though her slight grin spreads across your face too. "Oh come on. How? You cannot tell me that doing all of this is _fun_ for you."

"Not fun, but relaxing."

"What now?"

Diana sets down her feather and clasps her hands together, resting them against the table. "Do you expect this study-time to be done differently?"

"Well, yeah," you say, "like practice magic like we do all the time! This stuff is so _ugh!_ "

"It's good having a foundation of understanding concepts before going straight into practicing magic," she contrasts.

You huff. "Sounds like something Finnelan would say." That didn't mean to come out of your mouth. But it did, and you guiltily look at Diana. Her bemused expression is gone, leaving only her own guilt and regret. You wonder for a moment, as you do every now and again, how many times she thinks back to the day she destroyed her own statue. "I— Diana, I didn't mean..."

She shakes her head. "No. It's fine. Just go back to studying for class."

And Diana's back at it, kicking her own ass in order to compile the most reliable notes she can manage. You work your jaw in thought; she still hasn't picked up her pen yet, staring down at her paper. An idea flutters to you. Slowly, as to not disturb her, you scooch away to the smaller desk by the table and pull out your history book. Considering you already passed the class (with a high B, thanks to Diana), you figure it's time to get some proper use out of it.

You open to the front page, which is somewhat thicker than the rest of the textbook. Over your shoulder you glance at Diana, who's now writing at a slow pace. With a sigh, you turn back to the book. You grasp at the top and pull. Cheekily, you check back on Diana. She stares at you, wide-eyed, in a mild shock. The torn paper is laid flat in front of you, and you shove the book to the floor. Diana's distressed. "Akko...what are you doing?"

No answer. With a small smile, you begin to fold, momentarily suspending yourself into your memories; this was your craft without magic back when all you could only dream of being a witch. Your mother didn't really know much other than your obsession with Chariot. But she knew some things, including paper folding. _Origami_. Almost your magic without magic even now.

You hear Diana walk to you, peering curiously over your shoulder. You let her watch as you fold and crease the paper with ease. Once you're done, you look up at her with a small, paper wren in your hands. "How did you do that so quickly?" she whispers, in awe. "And why did you ruin a perfectly good book for that?" Diana adds, eyeing the abandoned piece of boring literature on the ground.

"Oh, I guess you don't want to see it fly then."

"What?"

You grin and set the wren down. Clearing your throat, you stare at it—hard. You murmur what you remember from Ursula and cast it on the origami with your wand. For a moment, with everything in the library still, you're disappointed. At once, however, it then flutters to life and taps against the table. You giggle and flap your arms. "Come on, up little birdie!"

The wren briefly surveys its wings before taking to the air. You then watch Diana instead, how she becomes relaxed as it circles around her, eventually landing on her extended hand. Her smile was worth tearing out the page. "Your puppet magic has come a long way, Akko," she murmurs softly.

You grin mid-yawn and stretch. "One step closer to being like Chariot!" The origami wren hops in her hand playfully.

"It's so lively," she says to herself. Diana turns to you as you yawn again. Perhaps you're not as energetic at the moment. "I suppose it is getting late...but I still have things to finish."

"Right..."

Keeping her smile, Diana says, "Go to bed. I can finish up on my own."

You nod, then get to your feet. With a bag slung over your shoulder, she embraces you as the wren flaps its way to the pile of books at Diana's spot. She whispers in your ear, "Thank-you, Atsuko."

"No problem, Miss Cavendish."

She shakes her head, though gives you your goodnight-kiss nonetheless. You take it in. For somebody who's reputation is reserved and self-contained, Diana's touch has always been passionate. Even her quick pecks send giddy chills racing across your skin. You bid her a good night before slipping away. You linger as she gets back to the table, the wren watching her continue her studies. After a few seconds, it takes flight once again. And that's what you want, for her to be as free as a bird. You're in the corner of the library in later hours, all so that people don't find either of you easily. The solitude is nice, you admit, though you crave for the day she holds your hand and treats you the same way, with or without an audience. (Maybe not the bed part, though. That you want to keep far from the other witches.)

Outside the library, everything is cold. Maybe it has always been—or, at least, since snow started falling—and you didn't notice with Diana's hand entangled with yours, your heart pulsing warmly. Though, despite your prickling skin, your stroll is leisure with a small grin.

Diana has consistently left you this way, with or without the handsy affection that comes out in bursts. She wraps your heart in velvet, encased and tucked away from everybody else. Not that she can control you—because she _can't._ Though, now that you think of it, you can't control her either. Maybe that's why she leaves you this way, because nothing is stopping her from doing what she wants.

Your small grin falters somewhat, and you sigh.

Nothing, except for herself. And you suppose this is what comes from a relationship of orthodox and sacrilegious extremes.

Sooner than later your dorm is at your feet. You open the door to find Lotte, her ginger hair poking from her _Nightfall_ book, and Sucy with her back turned at her desk. You collapse on your bed, thoughts still back at the library with Diana who's surely getting bored by now, right? No. Of course she isn't. She may be your bitch (not that she'd admit it) but she's an absolute slut for her studies.

You snicker to yourself at that particular thought. "And what's so funny?" Sucy asks from the desk.

Cheeks burn. "Oh, nothing. Just thinking."

She drags her attention from a large, black mushroom and analyzes you. Sucy takes note of your blush. "Oh, is it Andrew then?"

"What?"

"The breakfast we're having with him and his followers tomorrow morning, right?"

"Followers?" you hear from above. "Sucy, I think they're his friends."

"Well if he's anything like Diana—" your stomach lurches at the unexpected drop of her name— "then they're followers."

"Diana has friends..." It slips from you before you could stop it.

Sucy doesn't break away from her potions this time. "You mean the two others on the blue team?"

"Well, yeah." You pause for a moment. "I didn't say they were _mine_."

She snorts. "Well I know that much. They constantly shit on us, don't they? Always Diana this, Diana that and then 'Akko, you're such a loser.'"

"Thanks for reminding me." You frown, then say, "Hey, wait a minute. What are you talking about Andrew?" Slowly, begrudgingly, you're stripped away from the library and slammed into the room where Sucy rolls her eyes at your question.

"Oh. Nothing..."

" _What?_ Sucy, tell me!"

"Just, well, it's pretty suspicious."

You huff and slip underneath your covers. You _do_ have breakfast with him and friends, after all. Relatively early in the morning too. "Oh I don't need to deal with this." You tug the blanket over your shoulder. "I just wanted a nice breakfast and I don't have any money."

"Right. And doesn't that make you a gold digger?"

"N- _No!_ He offered in the first place!" You feel the look Sucy's giving you. It's of a snickering kind—whatever a "snickering kind" means. You wish you could describe the buzz that's been planted on your lips since Diana's kiss, and how it'll grow bountiful as you dream. "I'm going to sleep. G'night."

"Yup..." And Sucy's engrossed in her potions again.

"Good night," Lotte says from the top bunk, flipping another page.

And you wonder, suddenly, if Diana's going to bed now too, or at least yawning herself. The thought on its own is calming, making your eyelids awfully heavy...

**. [.|.] .**

...and you slept through fifteen minutes of Lotte and Sucy's rampant attempts on waking you up. When you did, you choked as Sucy began to funnel a potion down your throat. You didn't know what it was, but it burned and shouldn't be in your mouth and that's all that mattered. And after that, you scrambled around the room with thirty minutes left until breakfast, pulling clothes over your head and onto your legs. By the time you make it to the city on Lotte's broom, you're most definitely awake to say the least.

When you stroll towards the café, you grin at the light snow that covers the ground, the cool air and bright sun. Amanda and Jasminka are already at a table outside with Andrew and his blond friend, Frank (if you remember properly). "Ah, there they are," Andrew says, nodding towards the three of you.

"Yeah, sorry we're late," you apologize.

"It's Akko's fault." You scowl at Sucy. You all sit at the table comfortably; well, Lotte and Sucy do as they practically shove you beside Andrew. "Anyway, did you guys order yet?" Sucy asks, nonchalantly.

"Jasminka ordered some croissant, but that's it," Amanda answers.

"Two," Jasminka corrects.

Speaking of orders, the server comes by and everybody chooses from the menu with you, Lotte and Sucy last; the menu wasn't all that long, making the choices more easy. Once the waiter goes back inside, Andrew says, "Quite nice outside for late February. Don't you think Akko?"

Sucy and Lotte eye you teasingly. "Yeah. It's nice at Luna Nova too," you say.

"It's better when we're snowed-in and have all of our classes cancelled," Amanda adds. You nod in agreement.

"Though doesn't that mean more days tacked on the end?" Andrew asks.

She shrugs. "Gives more study-time if you're into that sort of thing." She sips on her orange juice. "You and Diana may be the only two who would do that."

You smile because it's true. Except, well, you _convinced_ Diana otherwise. It was lucky Sucy and Lotte both went to Lotte's house for the weekend, enjoying whatever-that-food-was wholeheartedly. You take a long gulp of water to hide your ever-growing smirk.

Amanda wishes to dispel that. "Oh, I don't know Akko... You've been studying a lot with Diana all year. Think you would too, wouldn't you?"

Andrew chuckles beside you as you glower at her. _What is she playing at? Fucking Americans._ "I don't know what you're talking about." She arches a brow though keeps quiet; at least Amanda won't go _that_ far.

"By the way, how are you doing with your studies?" Andrew asks.

"Look Akko, even Andrew is worried."

"What?!" you hiss. "I've been doing good, okay? I've been getting B's and A's on everything now."

"Not your last test..."

" _Sucy!_ " She smirks into her drink and shrugs as you fume. She's still mad about you wasting her potion this morning, isn't she?

Andrew drinks some of his tea before saying, "Well that's good."

"Yeah," Frank agrees. "If only I got better grades too. I'd be as good as this chump right here." You catch the teasing glance he gives Andrew, which drifts towards you. With a small blush, you turn away.

Lotte decides to make it worse. Today is your lucky day, isn't it? "Well, I'm sure Akko's grades would be better if Andrew taught her how to study properly."

"Sure," he says slowly, "I could help with that."

"I'm fine, really!" you say quickly. "Diana's been helping me and I've been doing fine. You don't have to Andrew, really."

"If you insist."

Lotte chortles as he gives his thanks to the waiter with the food. You imagine her thoughts. _"Oh, Akko, I was trying to help. You really missed that opportunity."_

 _Oh, Lotte, if only you knew. Quit trying to "help" me._ With the food in front of you, you take the opportunity to avoid any confrontation and dive into your food like Jasminka. Only, this actually makes it worse as you cannot properly defend yourself against the onslaught of teasing.

"Akko really needs a guy like you to help her," Sucy murmurs. "She's always getting herself into situations."

Andrew nods politely and swallows his bite of French toast. "I know that full well," he says. "Though I don't know how you wouldn't with magic."

"Yes, but then explain the golf ball-sized bruise she got on her butt." You seize and choke on your food. Sucy continues mischievously as Amanda begins to drain her orange juice: "We leave her for a couple of days and she got all banged-up. That one was just the biggest. It's still there, isn't it?"

"Y-yeah..." Amanda pauses and stares at you. "I fell down the stairs and, well, there we go. That's what happens with ice, you see."

Lotte joins in. "And there was also a bite mark too with the big bruise."

At that, there comes a storm of coughing and choking from Amanda who grabs at her throat and pounds her chest. Everybody at the table is speechless as Jasminka helps get the drink down. "W- _WHAT AKKO?!_ " she snaps, eyes watery.

"I-it was a squirrel and it bit me and that's why I fell down the stairs and it hurt really bad and _stop LAUGHING!_ " You glare at Andrew, Frank, Sucy and Lotte. "It's not funny, it really hurt and I never want to see squirrels again, and it really hurt!"

Amanda shakes her head at the sight of your red face. "Was the squirrel a priss by any chance?" You narrow your eyes but don't answer. You huff and force your eyes to your food. There are people around—some are coming down the sidewalk behind you—and you are mortified.

"Now, if Andrew was there," Frank says, "then he would've helped. You hunt some, right?"

"W-well...on the side with my father...rarely," Andrew murmurs.

"Oh Akko, you really need more of his help," Lotte teases. "You would be so much better off with him!"

"I don't—" You freeze and you swear your heart constricts itself. Diana walks passed with Hannah and Barbara at her sides, glancing at Andrew and then you. And while her face is devoid of any emotion, there's a fire in her eyes. She turns her back to you and continues striding forward. The two others begin to make their way into the café.

Your table begins to laugh and titter at some comment you didn't hear as Hannah asks, "Aren't we going in, Diana?"

"No." Her voice was cold as the night you two spent together where she left the very same marks that fueled this conversation. "I wasn't particularly hungry anyway. I just remembered I have something to look into."

"O-okay Diana...are you feeling—"

"I said I'm not _hungry!_ " she snaps, her steps unceasing.

You sink in your seat. Why didn't you wake up this morning? Maybe then Sucy and Lotte wouldn't be eager to tease you this morning, even if it's friendly. Or sit you right next to Andrew. You take a small bite of your crepe as Amanda sips on her small cup of hot chocolate. She looks at you knowingly, silently pitiful. You glance back towards Diana's direction and find she's gone. Urgency irks you.

The table shakes as you pick yourself up abruptly, and you groan at the pain in your knee. "Excuse me," you mutter, "I need to talk to her."

"Diana?" Lotte asks, concerned. "Is she alright?"

"I don't know."

Amanda gets up too. "I'll go with you. Need to stretch my legs."

You two briskly step around the table. "We'll be back," you promise. Everybody nods and continues with their meal.

"Do you think she heard all that?" Amanda asks, quietly. You sigh and grasp your biceps.

"Of course she did. And she's pissed off."

"Well, hopefully we find her soon."

"Yeah."

But you didn't. Diana didn't want to be found, now did she? _God dammit. It's fucking cold, Diana!_

**. [.|.] .**

"Akko... If you're really going to do this, would you at _least_ put on your overcoat?" Lotte whines from the sideline.

"It's that or hypothermia. Your choice," Sucy says.

No. The burning determination that runs through your body is enough. Though while you wear your long uniform dress over your buttoned shirt, you have to admit that the flakes of snow do nip the skin they touch. Regardless, your grip on the broom handle is tight and your eyes are set forward. Today is the day. You are going to fly. To your side is Diana surrounded by other witches (Hannah and Barbara amongst the small crowd), casting spells to manipulate the light snow in the air. In addition to flying, you're going to catch Diana's attention and fix whatever you screwed up earlier in the morning.

With a huff, your plan is set. You stand tall, with the broom between your legs and in your hands.

"Akko, please."

"There's no use, Lotte. If Akko wants to be a dumbass, she'll be a dumbass."

Your plan halts for a minute. "What was that?!" you snap, glaring over your shoulder. "I'm not a dumbass! I'm going to do this now! I'll show you!" You inhale and then shout, "Tia freyre!" You jump, and for a moment you think you did it.

Only to slam back onto the cold earth with a grunt; that was definitely _not_ grass underneath the snow but concrete.

"Akko, _please_ , can we just go back inside?" Lotte asks tiredly. "You're going to freeze to death hurling yourself in the snow like that!"

"I second that. But...do whatever you want Akko. It's fun to watch."

You roll your eyes and grumble, getting to your feet from your knees, "No! So what if it takes two times? I'm gonna do it, you hear me?!" They begrudgingly sigh, though stay all the same. Holding your broom tersely, you clench your jaw and watch Diana's crowd for a moment. You're too single-minded to care about their staring. Except...Diana does continue to produce some magic, entertaining her adoring audience (ones who probably don't even realize you're there), though it's halfhearted. Her focus is on you, keeping a watchful eye.

You drop your gaze to your broom. _Don't fuck this up. She's watching now._ With a sigh, you stare at the broom handle, suddenly anxious. _She's watching me..._

Her words from weeks prior suddenly come to mind. _"Casting spells isn't about the words themselves. Those are just used as catalysts. In all honesty, to the experienced witch, the flare in their incantation is for show. You can whisper it and it will do just as much, if you have clarity in your thoughts."_ She then strolled around the table to where you stood, her arms sliding around your body, one hooked around your shoulder and the other wrapping around your torso from behind. Diana whispered in your ear, _"You don't have to be so outrageous about it..."_ Your hand trembled with your wand. She pressed a long kiss against the crook of your neck, lightly pulling your collar out of the way. _"It doesn't have to take much to elicit a reaction. It's all about what you want on the inside, and your focus on your goal."_

You swallowed. She was still peppering your neck, and you muttered, _"And...what are you doing now?"_ She smirked against your skin, and you know Diana felt it grow warmer. She turned you around and guided you against the wall of books, away from the small lamp's light.

 _"I'm focused on my goal,"_ she murmured cheekily, and you could only grin back before she dove right in.

You blush and hope nobody sees your tinted cheeks. Maybe they'll blame it on the cold—maybe... That night had been a rarity. When Diana was completely unshackled from her own doubts. Hesitance was not a part of her as she kissed you in the library, at a time when nobody was around. You have yet to see that side of her since.

With her words in mind, you say, "Tia..." You gulp and frown, determined. "Tia freyre!" you say, louder. You push off with force, and you're wobbling in the air. Shock fills you as Lotte and Sucy are struck with awe, and the crowd watching gasps.

You barely steer through the air before, yet again, you tumble back into the snow. This time, as you get up, you look behind you and realize you flew a couple of meters. You also fell into a rough patch, beside an older tree where its roots managed to poke its way through the snow. You sniff and wipe your nose. It's a shock to find blood streaking your skin. And that your nose is now in a _lot_ of pain. "Ow..." you whine weakly.

Snow crunches from your side. For a brief moment, you expect it to be Lotte and Sucy. But no: They _did_ start to, but they've halted and now watch curiously. It's Diana with a look that's, at best, unsurprised. She crouches beside you and hurriedly strips her overcoat before putting it over your shoulders. Suddenly (and evidently) the air is not as chilly. She sighs and mutters, "You dumbass. Did you even look where you were going? And what are you doing without a proper coat in this weather?"

You're stunned. "Wha— _Wat?_ "

She disregards your pout—not everybody appreciates being called a dumbass twice from two completely different people on the same day, no?—as her hand gently caresses your cheek. At first you think you flinched at the touch because... _why are her hands so cold?_ But no. You grimace as the sting continues for a couple of moments, Diana persistently analyzing your wounds. When she nears your nose you jerk away, not allowing another ounce of pain right in the middle of your face. She holds her hand in the air for a moment, the tips of her thumb and index finger red. With another, longer sigh, she picks up your arm and strokes away the torn sleeve. _How did I do that?_

Despite your flinching, you're grateful for her careful hands.

Diana gets to her feet and ushers you up, then takes the broom from the ground. "Come on. Get inside, Akko," she murmurs. You nod and walk with her, side-by-side. You leave Sucy and Lotte undoubtedly confused, though they may end up just heading to the dorm based on the hesitant stare they give Diana.

Warm air flows against your cheeks, and the clutch on Diana's coat softens. Wordlessly you continue to follow her down the halls until you make it to Lukić's empty room. "Sit down at a desk," she says, whipping the lights on with her wand. "I'm going to get some things to treat you."

"You're...going to use the class' potions?"

Diana arches her brow. "Would you rather walk _all_ the way to my room? It's on the other side of the campus and on a far higher level."

"I— Well...no."

As you stride towards a seat at the first row, the furthest from the door, she says, "And in any case, we won't be needing much. Your injuries are light and only skin-deep." By the time she comes to you, Diana produces a few potions from a small crate she carried over. Diana opens a bottle and grimaces for a moment. You can't help but gag at the smell. It's all too musty and _strong_. She folds a cloth over the top and quickly overturns the bottle. When the cloth is lifted from the bottle, there's a damp circle in the middle.

Her attention is first drawn to your nose. She hands you a tissue from the box wordlessly, then her focus is directed to your arm. As you hold the tissue to your bloody nose, your torn sleeve is tugged. Diana grumbles: It wasn't enough to leave the long scratch completely uncovered. She tentatively holds the corner of the cloth with her mouth and grips your sleeve with both hands. "Hey! That's my sleeve!" It hangs limp from your shoulders, torn in half.

"I can fi' id," she retorts through the cloth. Diana then removes it from her mouth and dabs it onto your skin. You clench your teeth and groan, which is accompanied by a wince from her. "It's only for a few seconds," she assures. "Just...hold on Akko."

"Okay," you wheeze, gripping the edge of the desk. Once it's removed, you analyze the wound. It's completely healed, leaving a thin scar; you assume it would have been there if it was left to heal naturally. "What is this stuff?"

Diana raises a brow then applies the cloth to your cheek. You jerk and whimper. "It _should_ be in your notes! This was one of the first things we discussed on the _first_ day of class, Akko!"

" _Ack!_ O-Okay! I get it! Just—" You slap her wrist and ask, "But can you warn me next time?!"

"Yes! Quiet down for a moment so I can get your nose!" she says.

"My— _No!_ That'll hurt more!"

Diana rolls her eyes. "No shit! Now would you just sit still! A- _Akko_ , I'm trying to help!"

"Oh, when I'm all scratched-up, _that's_ when you care about me!"

She pauses with the cloth now blotched with a light red, smelling of that horrible potion that you most certainly _don't_ remember covering during class. "W- _what?_ " Diana's baffled as you cross your arms. "Dammit Akko! What on earth are you on about?"

"You've been avoiding me all day, for one thing!"

"No, I was demonstrating for a class of Professor Barden's because she's sick today!" Her calm composure is gone, obviously now irate. Internally, you quite like that; you're the only person you know of who'd leave her as flustered, unable to collect her emotions.

But right now, you're just as irritated. "I'm talking about this morning, Diana. I was trying to look for you all over the town before my magic ran out."

Diana purses her lips before muttering, "Just let me heal your nose."

"But you—"

" _Akko._ "

You force your mouth shut. From the look on her face, she's worn. Spent. _Emotionally_ spent. Gingerly she applies the cloth on your nose, and it takes everything in your power to not wrench yourself away. Like before, Diana grimaces. She clutches your waist as you grunt before removing the cloth. Slowly, you reach to your nose and notice there's still some pain. Even so, it's bearable now. As she puts the cloth to the side, she murmurs, "Since it's not really on the outside, I can't do much with it right now. But it should've stopped the bleeding."

"Thank-you," you say without hesitation. "I can deal with this. You did what you needed." She nods softly, gaze lowered. "Diana...?" You cup her cheek and look into her eyes. "Why did you run off before?"

"I..." Words fail her. She shrugs and confesses, "I-I don't know. Why was he there? Why were you two right next to each other and, and why the hell were they talking like that?"

"Because..." Now you can't form a sentence. "Because, what am I supposed to tell them? I've told them that I didn't like him, and I've told them I have no interest and— I can't tell them how I'm with the most talented, smartest and beautiful witch and there is nobody else that can do better. _He_ can't do better." You cup both cheeks as your eyes sting, and you know hers do too. "I can't tell them, everything I...that I love about you and...I just... They don't know. How are they supposed to know?"

Diana rests her head against your shoulder, trembling. "I know. I was being stupid. I'm sorry, Akko. I want to be like you and not care about other people but...I-I can't stop."

You wrap your arms around her as she clutches the cloak she gave you. You nestle into her, quiet. Within a few minutes—maybe less or more, you don't know—she's on your lap, her chest flushed against yours to where you feel her erratically thumping heart. Its hammering hurts, even against your ribs. You can only imagine what it's like for her. "Hey...I know, I know. I'm not asking you to stand on top of a mountain and yell about us. Right now, I don't need everybody to know. You're everything I've ever wanted from a relationship or..." Your cheeks burn. But she's still, listening contently. "Well, I mean, I-I'm not going to push you to do something you don't—"

"I know what you mean," she whispers against you. "And...I feel the same way. You're everything I'm not."

Your heart jerks. "W-what...?"

Diana nods as she picks herself off your shoulder. She's teary-eyed yet relaxed. Her guard is down, too. There is no indifference or regality in her eyes. Just raw, unadulterated emotion. "You can do things without thinking so much. And it gets you into a copious amount of trouble, but...that's just it. You're not expected to be this—this _princess_ and have these responsibilities and I just want to be a girl." She cries softly, tears forming. "I just want to be a witch and love magic the way you do. Live as openly as you do..."

"And you can," you say quietly. "Just start out small. Start with me. You know you don't have to act all princess-y with me."

There it is. Her smile. Diana looks at you with her arms wrapped around your neck. "I know," she murmurs before leaning in. Instantly her kiss reels you in, encouraging you to go as deep as you can go. After a few seconds, you flinch, your nose not permitting any further. Diana doesn't stop however, though she hesitates. She's careful to work her way around your sore nose, the kisses now ginger instead of fiery. Despite the slight setback, you feel her unwind as you clutch her shoulders. She sits deep in your lap, curling to the touch at her back.

This is what you want. Diana true and raw. Perhaps not _all_ the time, like when it is the rule to be modest. Maybe not always lewd either, as that—too—has a time on its own.

Regardless, you cling onto her, selfishly taking the most of this moment. And by the way she holds onto you, Diana does too.

**. [.|.] .**

"Now, Miss Kagari, would you mind telling us how this spell will react if used improperly?!" Professor Finnelan asks shortly. It took no effort to know she'd be cross with you for dropping your notebook off the front of your desk, hitting Zarah on the back of her head.

"Uh..." you mumble shakily, desperately searching through your notes. You remember writing it down _somewhere_. But...well, you're not very organized are you? Ah! Here we go, in the beginning of the notes: "It will be used on the person who casted it...?"

"No! That's for the Jujubaba hex!" Anne surveys the room and asks, "Who here can tell Miss Kagari the correct answer?" Diana was the only hand to go up—at least from what you saw in front of you. The witch blinks at Diana for a long moment, then asks, "Yes...Miss Cavendish?"

"Because it has a distinctive beginning, this spell will has a high chance of rebounding and exaggerating its effects to everything around, making it one of the most dangerous levitation spells to cast," she answers, nothing short of sophisticated and perhaps pretentious, especially with Anne Finnelan. Your scowl softens: That's Diana alright. You notice her bag on her lap and her notebook closed. She must've finally run out of room in that one.

"Yes, Diana," Anne praises, "exactly that." She looks up to you, and you force your gaze off of your girlfr— Diana. "Did you hear that, Akko?"

"Yes, Miss Finnelan."

She nods curtly then turns back to the board with a list of spell incantations. "Now, let's discuss this linguistics chart in chapter one-hundred and forty-eight..." You fervently begin to write in your notes, drawing out a chart. Lotte briefly looks at your paper and hums.

"What's all that?" she whispers, pointing to the top. There's a line with a page number, header and another few words, or rather space for another few words (this page will be Linguistic Chart), highlighted.

"Oh...erm...well, I started doing this organization thingy for this chapter and maybe it'll help... Maybe something like what happens now won't...happen..." You cough and continue copying what Anne Finnelan is doing as she glares at you from the board.

"Yes. Anyway, as you can see..."

You sigh. Why can't you be more like Diana? That way you could've come up with the organization idea on your own. And teachers wouldn't hate you so much. You only mean to glance but instead you stare at Diana. Her bag is still on her lap, and her new notebook is already out on the desk. Despite her apparent lack of need, she still shuffles with her bag, trying her best to keep it low and out of the way so Anne wouldn't see. She manages to keep herself quiet enough to where you think you're one of very few who notices—the other two Hannah and Barbara beside her. They whisper to her briefly every now and again, and you barely hear Diana snap back. It's intelligible from the four rows above her, but you know it's not calm.

Suddenly, something shoots out from her bag, and Diana scrambles to reach and catch it before it's completely out of her arms length. Now people distract themselves from the lesson to watch the white small bird flutter towards you, obviously excited. You frown and squint. _Wait a moment...is that?_ You laugh quietly and grin as the origami wren hops down on your desk and dances around your notebook. You hold out a finger and it hovers onto it, gently pecking your hand.

"What is that?" and other questions alike surge throughout the room. You smile and look down towards Diana. Her grin is small and coy as she tucks a lock of hair behind her ear.

"ATSUKO KAGARI! THIS IS THE LAST TIME YOU WILL INTURRUPT THIS LESSON!" Everybody in the room jumps in their seats, you most of all. And you squeak. Diana's back is to you again, obediently watching Professor Finnelan. "What in the world is that in your hands?!" You stutter and loose your voice. "Answer me now!"

"I— O-origami...ma'am."

"Origami?" she snaps. "Are you even paying attention to this class?!"

"Yes, I am..."

She sneers and hisses, "Come down here now!" You stumble and worm your way across the row, then walk down the steps with a sudden fire. The wren flies over you, always within reach. Once you're at Finnelan's feet, it's on your shoulder. Anne looks at it. "What is it?"

"Origami..."

"Waste of paper, Akko," she growls. "Now give it here!" You swallow, avoiding the uncomfortable stares of many, many witches. With a shaky hand, you reach for the wren on your shoulder. It flutters away, flying itself back to Diana. You're stricken. She's pale, frozen in place. Her eyes are steady on the scene unfolding and you can tell she's dangerously close to an edge—you're not really sure _what_. "I said _give it_ _!_ " Finnelan snaps, snatching the wren.

Even though it's made of paper and cannot make any noise aside from the shuffling of wings, you grimace and imagine it shrilling in fear. The older witch crushes it with a fist and tosses it into the garbage can without another word. Your throat is knotted, and you know if you spoke, your voice would be hoarse. Anne looks over her shoulder at the door where a stampede of steps can be heard. "The rest of you are dismissed!" she announces angrily. Awkwardly, everybody remains in their seat for a few seconds, then starts to pack their things.

Diana doesn't. You see her face in her hands and shoulders trembling. Hannah and Barbara are both utterly confused, though try to comfort her all the same. Diana shakes her head and sends them off with a brief, "I'll join you later."

They leave with the slow-moving crowd of students out the door. As a few others trickle out, some still shuffling with their bags, Anne hisses, "Do you have any idea how much time you wasted today?!" You shake your head. "Enough where this class is now a full chapter behind!"

"I-I'm sorry, Miss Finnelan," you mumble quietly.

Anne scoffs and folds her arms. To the side, you watch as Diana reaches into the garbage, pull out a crumple of white, then run out the door. You note that she goes to the right. "That is not enough. You will have detention this next week and clean after the play being hosted, understand?"

"Yes Miss Finnelan..."

"And I expect a full essay on both chapters by Monday, you hear me?"

"Yes Miss Finnelan..."

She purses her lips and says, bluntly, "You're excused." You nod then rush out. You can't be in that classroom for much longer. Turning right, you jog around girls, eyes wandering across the halls and into rooms.

"Come on Diana...where the hell did you go?" you whisper to yourself. Where would she go? Did you know her well enough? You stumble and curse to yourself. There's too many people. _Ah, yes there are._ You weave your way forward and make your way to doors leading to a small courtyard. You shove your way through them and are immediately met with a biting chill. Nobody's out here besides Diana, who sits alone on a bench. You rub your hands together and trudge your way towards her. As you make your way around, you find her holding the remains of the wren, choked with broken sobs.

Immediately you hold her, and she leans into you with ease. "I— I didn't want to bring it ar-around with me..." she weeps softly. "It didn't stop following me, and I didn't w-want it to get..." Her cries into your shoulder become louder and more distorted. You rub her back quietly.

"It... You mean you didn't make it fly after the spell stopped working?"

She gives a soft laugh which surprises you. Diana murmurs, "No. That's the thing Akko, that was the same spell you casted a couple of days ago. It hasn't..." She swallows and corrects herself: "It didn't even fade a little."

"Don't worry about it... I'll make you a new one. I swear."

"A-Akko..."

You pull away just enough to take in her deep, ethereal eyes. You hold her cheek and promise, "I will. Okay?" You wipe the tears that escape. "Don't cry, I'll do it, okay? I will."

Her smile's watery, and she nods. "Come by my room tomorrow."

"For...for the night?"

"Yeah." She snuggles into you and wraps her arms around your shoulders. "Hannah and Barbara are going to this new release for some book and...I want you. I need you there with me." You smile into the crook of her neck.

"Do you want me to bring pajamas?"

She snickers softly.

**. [.|.] .**

Why. The hell. Do you. Keep getting. Papercuts?!

You whine in agitation and suck on your ring finger. "Lotte," you cry, leaning back in your chair, "I need another thing that you help me with for my finger!"

She fixes her glasses after overlooking the room in awe, brows furrowed in confusion. Lotte pokes her head from the top bunk. "What?!" she asks, her voice loud enough to be heard over the laughter and small chatter around you. Aside from you in the chair and Lotte on her bed, Sucy, Amanda, Jasminka and Constanze (accompanied by a few of her stanbots) all toy with the slithering, scattering and soaring paper animals throughout the room. It's a circus, to put lightly.

Your finger juts in the air. "Papercut. Help!"

Lotte sighs and asks, "You know, you've already made really beautiful ones already, and look at them! And your magic too! It's not messy!"

You slump in your chair. "Thanks for your support," you mumble, monotoned.

"Oh, you know what I mean, Akko. Don't be dramatic."

You then figure that it's not worth getting a single papercut healed if more will accompany it. Your head is pressed down against the desk's surface, and you groan. The chair beside you is pulled to the side. Amanda sits in it, ignoring the origami puppets and other witches around you two. She watches you for a moment, pitying your emotional distress. "So...why are you doing this? This isn't just an exercise, is it?"

"No," you murmur, your voice as low as hers.

"For Diana?" You nod. Amanda watches another wren as it flutters passed, the first of the puppets during the course of this night. It was made from the last page of the history textbook, all folds exact and edges crisp. It was identical.

Her words replay as they have been for the past few hours: "It's so lively..."

This one isn't. It flies throughout the room with a passion, but mindless.

"I'm assuming the one that Finnelan destroyed was hers, wasn't it? That you gave her anyway..." At your curious stare, she explains, "I saw it fly out of her bag. I _am_ , like, behind both of you."

"Right." You shift solemnly and mumble, "I just...they're not the same. Even if they look exactly like it, they don't. And all of these ones—" you gesture towards the swarms of bears and snakes and lions (with small wings) that party on the ground— "don't have the same feel."

"I see..." Amanda scratches the back of her neck and rests on the desk. "Well why did you do it in the first place?"

You ponder for a moment. Why did you? She was sad, and you wanted to make her happy. Simple. But that's not what you say, though it can't be any less from the truth: "Just...she doesn't have to hide herself from me."

Amanda nods slowly, watching the origami wander around the room with vigor. "That's deep."

"Are you going to help me or not?"

"What am I supposed to do? Maybe little pieces of blank paper isn't enough! Make her a stone thing or something, I don't know."

You frown. "I'm not trying to _impress_ her, Amanda," you snap quietly. "I'm just trying to... I have been using blank paper." An idea strikes in your mind. "Can you hand me the small little orange notebook in my bag?"

"This one?" she asks, holding the very same after shuffling through your backpack for a moment.

"Yeah."

Amanda opens it, and you freeze. "Oh." She grins, reading through the first couple of pages. "Did you seriously make her draw a dick?"

" _Stop_."

She arches a brow. "'I'm Akko's little broomstick... Approved by Akko.'" Amanda stares at you as the notebook is snatched from her hands.

You know your face is a blaring red. "I. Said. _Stop_."

She snorts to herself and gets to her feet. "Do you guys really study?"

"Yes."

"Uh huh." You glare at her, and she raises her arms and collapses on your bed.

With yourself relatively kept to your corner, you start to carefully pull out all of the pages the two of you have written in. For several minutes, you read through them before setting to work. _"_ _I, Diana Cavendish, do not think school is the best thing in the world. Are you happy now Akko?"_ Your smile is gentle as you begin to fold the paper. " _Yes. I am."_ The world around you is drowned out. _"Diana is a better ride than the shooting star,"_ is (proudly) written in your handwriting, with a small, _"You're an embarrassment,"_ written in her posh one beside it.

You feel your heart thump with giddy joy. This one. This one will be the same.

No. This origami will be far, far better.

**. [.|.] .**

You're at her room, having slipped passed the nightly patrol (though they were leisure and easy to worm your way around). Your pajamas are under your right arm, and you nervously look up the ceiling. The door opens, revealing Diana with a flirtatious grin. She's still in her uniform, of course. She laughs as you hold up your pajamas, then takes them from your hands and gives a long smooch to your cheek. "Come in," she murmurs.

"Hold on," you say. "I have something else too." You reach up, enticing the origami hovering close to the ceiling. It gracefully curls its way down, then wraps itself around your hand. Diana blinks with a gentle blush. You step into the room and she shuts the door. "I know it's not a wren but..." You let the origami twirl from your grasp and soar throughout the room.

"Is it...a dragon?" she asks quietly. "It doesn't have any wings."

Like a serpent or an eel, the Japanese dragon flies with its short legs reaching for the walls. It touches them briefly, then launches itself to another surface. You can see the remnants of your handwriting intertwined with hers across the paper as the origami's scales. And while you can't read any of the words, you remember each vividly. Diana watches the origami in wonder, the dragon flying towards her stretched hand. It stands on her palm, then begins to wrap around her wrist.

"I-it's a Japanese dragon. I don't think I've ever seen any with wings."

"I know that, but how is this _flying_ , Akko? It's paper." You shrug as an answer. "Did you color it too?"

"Well, not exactly. I used the journal we made...even the paper with nothing on it." You fidget with your hands. "Uh, we can get a new notebook if you—" You're interrupted with a soft kiss, the dragon slinking off her arm and coiling in the air around you two.

"It's perfect, Akko," she whispers against your lips. "I can't think of anything better."

"Really?"

Diana nods. "Now let me give you something," she mutters. Once again she kisses you with a fiery passion, guiding you backwards slowly until you're knocked onto the couch. Diana, tonight it seems, knows no patience. She straddles you and pecks your neck, playing with your tie. You too are in your uniform, without the sleeveless jacket, only because all you could focus on was your essay and origami. Mainly origami. Fuck that essay. Eagerly, your hands travel to her waist, then to the hem of her skirt.

From underneath the skirt you grip her thighs. As you do so, she unbuttons your shirt and tears it away. "You really don't want to wait, do you?" you ask.

She grunts quietly and your bra is off. Diana holds your hips as her other hand brushes up your stomach and plays with a breast. You undo her sleeveless jacket and tease the rim of her skirt. "Let's go to bed."

"Already? I just got on this couch."

"You jackass." She's on her feet, though, and you can't help but follow.

You can't even make it to her bed without kissing her again, open-mouthed. And somehow, when you do manage to get to her bed, she's underneath you, looking up at you from between your hands. You take this opportunity to grin as she bites her lip. _Damn everything._ You peck her neck and grab her skirt. She giggles once you rip it off and throw it away. She won't be needing it, now will she? Or the sleeveless jacket. Or her tie. Her shirt. Her bra. Her underwear. _Your_ skirt and underwear even. It all happens in a whirlwind, and now your on her pillows with Diana crawling to you with a very enticing goal in mind.

She's attacking your mouth feverishly, hands navigating your body as legs hook around her waist. You pin her hips to yours, and she takes the cue to rock. You're almost surprised by the volume of her moan. It wasn't loud, really, but certainly unrestrained. "You know—" you say in between kisses—"somebody can hear, right?"

"Not unless they're in the hall," she whispers, too infatuated by your chest to care. Diana revisits hickies left littered along your side and begins to replace them. You groan quietly, your hand gripping her shoulder. Sooner than later, she's already at your hip. No patience tonight. Whatsoever.

You whine as she briefly explores in between your legs with a hand. It's not like patience is needed. You're just as ready as her. "These pillows," you gasp as Diana kisses your thigh, "where the fuck did you _—_ Oh!" Your hand grabs the back of her head and directs her tongue. Not that it's needed. Diana's practiced enough. "Where did they come from?" you ask, breathlessly. "They're so soft."

She chuckles against you, and kisses the spot she's been focused on. "Sweden. Now fuck off with the interrogation."

 _Gladly._ You moan as she continues her work. Sucking, licking—you don't even know. Whatever she's doing, it's working. And just for her, you swear the worst in Japanese. You smirk as she groans against you; what a novelty kink. Made just for her from you. Then there's a finger that worms itself in, which brings you to near hysteria. With your hand laced within her hair, you push gently and move your hips in a rhythmic motion. She lays her arm across your naval, and you watch her. Just from that look—with her focused eyes on you—she brings you to the edge and you jerk, a rush of heat dominating your body.

Diana remains in between your hips and your hand until you're completely done. She enjoys snacks, right? You watch her, riding your high, as she licks her lips and daintily wipes her mouth. As you manage your breathing, Diana's laying beside you, arm over your waist and kisses peppering your shoulder. "Did you not eat dinner?" you whisper cheekily.

"It was light. I had dessert now, didn't I?"

You chuckle. "Fucking pig."

She boops your nose. "Oink, oink." With a smile you peck her lips, then pull her closer. Diana giggles loudly as you suddenly twist yourselves over so you're on top. She lays in her pillows, arms wrapped around your neck. Her hair, which usually is kept neat and alluring, is now wild and seductive. You nip her neck and roll your hips. Diana pulls herself upright and sucks lightly at the crook of your neck. You want to hear her. It's been several long months since you have properly, since the first time, and you want her to completely let loose.

And by the looks of things, and how she's feeling you now, it's _that_ night.

You lower your hand down and keep a hand on her back. You tease around her most sensitive spot, earning mewls of hunger. Louder. You stroke once, and she groans. With pride, you realize you're playing her like a keyboard. You're still caressing long her naval and the inside of her thighs, so close but so far. You feel her impatience.

"Akko," she whispers quietly.

"Hmm?"

"Don't play stupid," she snips. You chuckle and relent. Your hand is in between her legs, slowly massaging. As you expected, Diana is just as ready for you. If not, more. You intend to slip one finger in, but two tag along. You gasp in surprise like Diana. It was universally unexpected, but accepted all the same. "Fuck Akko..." Perhaps she prepared herself for this more than you think she did. Excitedly, because the thought of her pleasuring herself does something to your gut, you start to pump, hitting that rough patch which took you several times to search for. And now you know where it is, you're going to milk it for all it's worth.

And it's worth a lot, judging by her increasing volume in moans.

Your pace quickens as Diana shivers, nails digging into your back. Your gut is rolling in warmth as she curses obscene words into the room. It's without the dignity of the school, but dignity in your heart. Whatever the hell _that_ means.

"God, Akko. _More_ ," she cries.

"Okay."

You're hand moves with a passion. Maybe too much of one, however. With your thoughts focused on her groans of pleasure, there's a sudden, squelching pop. The look on Diana's face only speaks of shock and absolute rapture. You move your hand and immediately become stunned. As you move to undo what you just did—since, in your book, it's _much_ too far—she snatches your wrists and sinks deeper around your hand. "Don't take it out," she gasps. "Keep it in."

How does that become the best thing you've heard all day.

In a dazed state, your ego sky-rocketing and focus heightened, you slowly work your hand against the rough patch. Her moans become a melody, and as you catch sight of the dragon sailing across the room behind the bookcase, you're definitely enthralled. This is her free. No care in the world. Somebody could storm in the room and you doubt she'd stop. With vigor, she groans into the room and trembles, her muscles holding your hand hostage for a minute. With her orgasm leaving her limp against you, you slowly pull out your hand. She gasps as it pops out. In wonder you flex it, what light left in the room (from a lamp in the corner) sends a sheen across your glossy hand.

Devilishly, you lick the evidence of one of your biggest accomplishments of the year away. As you finish, Diana begins to peck your shoulder again and lays down on her pillows. You remain straddling her, rolling your hips slowly back and forth. She rests her hands on your hips with a satisfied grin. "How long can you go for?" she murmurs quietly, her voice already rough.

You challenge, "Longer than you."

There's a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Oh?"

**. [.|.] .**

Everything is blissful, and you feel like you're high above the clouds with your little broomstick. You blink, the morning sun gentle on your eyes—thanks to the lavish curtains—as Diana tucks a strand of your hair from your face. How could you not stare? She's there, watching you with her rich, aqua eyes and enchanting lime-tinted hair—not to mention that Diana's bare underneath the sheets, which is definitely an enticing view you consider. Because she's all yours. Yours alone.

Her smile only lifts you further into the clouds, enough to where you believe you can reach the stars. "Good morning, Atsuko," she murmurs quietly.

"Good morning," you yawn, adding wryly, "Miss Cavendish."

She chuckles, a sweet melody in your ears. "I'm assuming you slept well, since you're salivating all over my bed linens." As you grunt in surprise, wiping your mouth hurriedly of your drool, Diana giggles to herself, laying her hand on your hip. You give a soft laugh of your own, resting further into the pillow; it really is criminally soft. There's a silence that curdles around the bed, a barrier between you and Diana against the world. Her fingertips dance across your skin, teasingly pausing at your most sensitive and weakest points along your ribs and stomach. Diana's peaceful smile never leaves. "What were you dreaming about?"

"I don't know. I feel like I just slept well, like a baby's ass."

The amount of gratification you get out of her short snort of laughter is immense. Diana shakes her head. "You're so stupid. That's...that's not the saying."

"Oh am I?" Her grin is contagious. "Maybe that's why you're with me."

"What?"

"Your smart stuff makes up for my stupid."

"Is that so?" She snuggles deeper into her pillow, eyeing you playfully. How can she curdle your insides from one look? Diana hums to herself, then leans forward and pecks you on your forehead. They don't stop but continue towards your ear. Diana whispers, her hand caressing your shoulder as you breathe into her neck, "Do you want some of me? So that I don't have to make up for anything?"

 _She did not just..._ You pull away enough to catch her eager gaze. _Oh._ You nod slowly, earning a prolonged kiss that began to sear your skin in a stripe down your back and in your groin. _She did. She so just did..._ Diana slinks on top of you, unrestricted by any doubts or worries. Her hips roll against your own, and you hum in approval. Once you grab her hips to guide the motion, matching your own, Diana sits up and the sheets pool at her waist.

You're mesmerized as she toys with her hair, her sly grin alluring.

Her hands are practiced with your body, and they navigate across your naval with ease. As a reward, you mewl near-silently, your wrist covering your mouth. Diana snickers and pulls it away. "I want to hear you. It's not often we're in the privacy of my room."

Well she's as bold as she was last night, isn't she?

"What time is it? Nobody's asleep right—"

Diana hushes you, slipping tongue as she captures your lips. "I don't care about them." She grins against the crook of your neck, and you know that's where she plans on marking you next. "Let them hear. Saturdays are the students' free time anyway...we—" a sloppy kiss against your neck with the most disgustingly arousing smack— "can be here—" another one, this time with her hand sliding down your thigh, urging your leg to hook around her back— "all day."

You groan as she begins to nibble, her nails drawing circles along the base of your thigh. It's odd how natural Diana is at this, like you're a part of her magic and she's as talented as ever. And what's more—something you're reminded of as you kiss her passionately, arms clutching her back in a needing embrace—this is not some random Diana resonating in her body for the time being; it's her, just as much as when she scolds you in the library, or is amused by your own magic.

A moan forces itself out your throat as she bites down harder, a hand fluttering across your thigh. You feel her hum of appreciation against your chest, and it races across your body. She presses a soft kiss against your neck and begins to suckle.

The door blasts with a violent rain of knocking, and you cry out in pain as Diana yelps and her teeth sink deeper.

"God _dammit Diana_ ," you hiss, wrenching yourself away and slapping a hand over the wound.

She's panicked with eyes wide. "I'm sorry! I didn't—" Diana shrieks, tears the sheets over you two and scrambles into the pillow once the door swings open, crashing against the wall.

There's a hail of "Akko!" and "Amanda, get out of the way!" amongst the commotion.

"No!" you hear Amanda snap. "Get back, I'll go over and talk to them, okay?!"

 _"Why you?"_ one of the stanbots ask.

Diana clutches you tightly to the point you can feel her heart against your ribs. You two are a tangled mess, and you're lucky when Amanda managed to find some excuse: "Because if we all come in, we'll knock something over!" There's still restlessness by the door. You can feel it from here. You hear Amanda's steps pass by the bookshelf, and she halts around the corner. She shields her eyes with her hand and leans against the bookcase. Her voice is low. "Hey there."

"'H- _hey there?!'_ What are you doing?!" Diana whisper-hisses. She tugs the sheets closer to your chests and adds, "Why don't you just go behind the bookcase?!"

"Well, if I was behind the bookcase, you wouldn't know if I was peeking through the books or not. So, I figured, I'd come over here and show you I'm not peeking. _See_ prissy?"

As Diana seethes beside you, you ask hotly, "Why are you here? We—" You clear your throat and drop your voice lower. "We were in the middle of _something_."

"I know," she whispers back. "That's why I'm here and not _them_."

"Hey, what are you three chatting about?" Sucy says, irritated.

Amanda sighs and answers, "None of your business!"

"What-do-you-want?" you ask through clenched teeth.

"It's the puppets you left in your room. The ones made of paper like—" She shivers abruptly as the origami dragon slithers down from the bookcase and coils loosely around her shoulders. "Like that one..."

"Okay, and...?"

"Well, they're fighting and won't stop. They've taken over all of the rooms in the hallway—even the showers. They even managed to go into _my_ room for a bit."

 _Ah man. The_ one _time I do a spell right, it punches itself._ "What do you mean fighting?! They're paper!"

"Paper _puppets_ ," Amanda corrects. "Basically, the first one you made that night was the leader and it ended up getting stepped on—"

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO AKKO, I SWEAR, I'M SORRY!" Lotte yells from the door.

"It wasn't _alive_ , Lotte. Get ahold of yourself," you hear Sucy retort.

"But I ruined her magic..."

You suspect Amanda rolled her eyes before snapping, "Okay! Doesn't matter! I woke up with three fucking paper bears and a snake duking it out on my tits!" To say that this revelation shocked you would be an understatement. "Anyway, you two—" her voice drops again, this time low enough to where it _definitely_ doesn't reach the door, "you two need to get dressed and help us!" With that, she whisks herself away and ushers the crowd from the door and slams it shut.

Diana glances at you, her eyes ginger at the sight of your flaring skin, before you grumble, "Come on. Sounds like we don't have time." She grunts in disappointment, though quickly hops out of bed as you do. It's a matter of a minute before you're both out the door, looking as innocent as can be. Lotte—the most guilty looking of the bunch—stands beside Sucy, Jasminka and Constanze whilst Amanda is leisurely leaning against another door.

With determination, the lot of you storm towards your dorm. Before you make it to the hall, you quickly murmur to Amanda beside you (because, God, you're curious), "So...did you hear anything?"

"Like through the door?" You nod. "Well, I was the only one until I waved everybody over. I couldn't remember the room so I listened on a couple of doors until I got to yours..." The grin that stretches across her face is wicked, and she stares at Diana. Diana who, in turn, leers back in moderate embarrassment. "It was something like...'I don't care about them... Let them hear,' and then, 'Saturdays are the students' free time anyway.'"

Her moderate embarrassment boils into complete humiliation which consumes you as well. "You little—"

"Not my words," Amanda says, hands raised, "just yours."

Diana's eyes widen and she hisses, "You did _not_ need to listen in on private matters!"

"But you said—"

" _I don't care what I said!_ " Diana closes her eyes and inhales, gathering all the nerves she has and composing them. "This doesn't matter now. We must—"

Your hallway. From the entrance, there's scuffles scattered about, and the witches from the other dorms try to stamp them out. But to no avail, it appears. The origami prance around and charge at their feet, spooking them away. The majority that take to the air dive like kamikazes, plunging into their hairs.

For a long moment, all you can do is stand numbly. "Answer me this, Akko," Diana mutters, "how many did you make?"

"Uh...I don't really know. I kinda just kept making them for several hours until I made the...perfect...one." She purses her lips, and by the tint of her cheeks, you know she's flattered. Maybe. She might be holding back a rant about some bullshit on how this was an improper use of magic and blah, blah, blah. You don't care at the moment because Finnelan is with the headmistress, storming down the hall and goddammityouaregoingtogetexpelled.

Impulsive panic seizes you and you start diving at the paper gifts-turned-warriors in a mad rush. Diana gasps beside you and whips out her wand. _Great. I even forgot my wand in her room. Meh, it's okay. We'll go back later...and finish._

_Hopefully._

_Yeah, we will._

Like a good, proper witch, Diana begins to cast destruction spells left and right as all the others do. You're amongst very few who scramble around the floor—the others are not even human but Constanze's robots.

By the time the brawl is subsided, you're left on the floor surrounded by shredded or crumpled paper. There are a few that still fly about, circling all the students and two older witches. "Who did this?" Anne snaps, surveying the small crowd of girls. Her eyes land on you as Diana helps you to your feet.

"Yes..." Headmistress Holbrooke murmurs with a small smile, an origami swan fluttering by her hat. "Who did this? This is wonderful magic!"

"Wh—what?"

"Yes, it's quite the display," Holbrooke says. "Leads to a rather interesting morning."

You swallow nervously, doing your best to avoid Finnelan's scrutinizing stare. "Akko did it," Sucy answers.

Lotte nodded, and adds, "Yeah. She did it last night."

"Last night you said?" Holbrooke's eyebrows raise in surprise. "Akko? Not many people can cast a puppet spell that last for that long." Anne is stunned, and her eyes wander towards the trail of small birds that almost hop through the air.

"Yes, isn't it remarkable?" You didn't notice your scorching blush until now, nor how hot your chest and back has gotten. Diana smooths your hand across your spine, resting after she caresses your shoulder. It stays there, gentle, as she says, "And it's not the first time. She managed to make one that would flew for days until..." Her voice falters, and she drops her eyes from Finnelan.

The professor shifts awkwardly, eyes down to the trashed pile of demolished origami. Your origami. Your _magic_. "That...is impressive, Miss Kagari. I may have underestimated your skills," she admits. "And I apologize."

It's this that rises a reaction from you—a verbal one instead of the internal sludge Diana's hand made of your organs. "I-I... No, it— Really? Like, really, _really?_ "

"Yes." She thins her lips for a moment. "Really...really." Finnelan straightens herself out and says, "Well then. Clean this up and no more of the ruckus—from any of you—got it?"

"Yes, ma'am," is chorused throughout the crowd. With a nod, she turns at her heels and begins to stride away, Holbrooke at her heel with the swan still perched on her head.

The hall is silent, and you stare at the floor in shock. You're numb. Both in pieces and the most whole you can be. Ursula will be proud, right? You lift your head, and Diana's hand is still on your shoulder with everybody else looking at you. They're proud, right? You swallow and back away, then turn and walk off.

"Give her a moment, then," Diana says to the group. "Just take care of the ones you dealt with."

You don't go very far. Just to the double doors closest to your dorms and sink down against the pillar beside them. Your heart beats against your ribs, and your eyes sting. You wipe them away and sniff as Diana comes to your side. Everything seems to stare at you, piercing. She kneels down, but she's abruptly knocked nearly to her back as you wrap your arms around her neck. You cry against her shoulder as she encases you, a shell against everything else.

"Sh-she l-liked my m-magic," you choke. "She— She d-di-id."

"Of course she did," Diana whispers softly, her voice mellow in her chest, against your own. "Your magic never ceases to amaze people, Atsuko. That's why it's so special. You manage to piss all over the books and bend the rules." You chuckle against her, though you don't move. She remains quiet, then says, "And...it's even more brilliant than Chariot's show. Your magic is so much more, and I hate watching you limit yourself."

"R- _really_ _?_ " you ask, your voice fumbled.

"Yes. I do not lie to you."

Your shoulders and chest tremble against her as you sob into her uniform. You cling onto her tight, able to feel her heart pulse more so than if she buttoned her shirt all the way. Or if she had not forgotten her tie...

**. [.|.] .**

You lay in your bed, staring at the knots and rings of the wood panels above you. Lotte and Sucy still haven't gotten back from dinner. And though your two closest friends are off enjoying their meal, you take the time gladly to just _rest_.

Diana's hold around your shoulders still haunts your skin, leaving behind the traces of warmth and support. For the past few minutes, you wonder if she thinks you're an ugly crier (since you are) in the midst of your food coma. Perhaps it was a good thing Lotte stopped you from eating the fourth plate and just sent you to your bed. _Does she think I'm an ugly crier?_ you ask internally. You turn to your side and shift from underneath the blanket. It really shouldn't matter, and it was a sudden line of thought anyway.

But still...

 _What makes an ugly crier anyway?_ You furrow your brows. _Is it genetic?_

The door opens. Lotte and Sucy step inside and shut it behind them, then glance at you. You ask them, abruptly, "Am I an ugly crier?"

They're stunned as you turn yourself over from the wall and realize something: They were definitely talking before getting here. Both stand at the door, facing you with an anxious edge—which is now warped with confusion at your question. "Yes," Sucy answers bluntly. "But it's entertaining."

"Why are you thinking about that?" Lotte asks. "Were you crying?"

"No, just thinking," you say. The honest truth. You were first thinking back to your dinner, then how with each step you got heavier and in more need for sleep. Then by you reached the hallway, you thought of the tens and tens of goodnight kisses Diana gave you late at night. When you saw a scrap of origami by the door, your mind was back to Diana's arms around you, and you soggy-ing up her shirt.

"What were you thinking about...?"

You remain quiet for a moment, debating—between lying and remaining silent. You choose the former. "Oh, nothing. I was just thinking. It must be the food." You pat your stomach in a vain effort to convince them.

They're unconvinced. You're left quiet, sitting up in your bed. With their confusion gone, the anxious edge is back in full force, directed at you. Sucy murmurs, "Just ask her."

"What? Why me?"

You frown and tilt your head. " _Because_ you're the one that was considering."

"No! I was just wondering, you were the one who—"

"What are you two talking about?" you ask.

Both pause and stare at you, and you're suddenly nervous. Lotte plays with her hands and Sucy remains stalk-still, awfully quiet. "Just do it," she hisses quietly.

"U-Uhm..." Lotte clears her throat. "Akko, are you...a lesbian?"

Now you're as stunned as they were coming into the room with your dumb question. Maybe even more so. Something wrenches in your chest, and your mind is numb, on autopilot. _Oh. I see..._ Do they know about you or Diana? Or at least assume? Do they know about Diana? _They must._ You rub the back of your neck and shrug. "Well, no, not exactly," you murmur bashfully. "I don't really care that much. It's just...I don't know. Whatever I feel like."

Sucy cocks her head to the side. "So, bi?"

You purse your lips and shake your head. "I don't care," you repeat. "I mean, maybe...but..." Again, you shrug. You watch them for a couple of seconds as they process. You say, because of your hunch, "But...er, Diana is though."

"I thought something was going on between you two..."

Even though you're relieved by their nonverbal acceptance, you can't help but panic a little. "What? For how long?!"

Lotte chuckles as Sucy snorts. "Oh, now I definitely _know_."

 _Dammit._ You grip your knees and listen as Lotte explains, "Well, it's really because of the past few days... I saw the origami bird you made her fly out of her bag in Finnelan's class. And I saw you left your pajamas on her couch...and your shirt and bra." You're as red as a tomato, you know, and your skin is warm to the point you force your eyes to the ground. She continues: "But Diana was also really close to you earlier this morning. Holding your hand as we left her room—" Did she? Had you gotten so comfortable holding hands after studying it only felt natural?— "and..."

"She's been pretty handsy with you," Sucy summarizes.

"Yeah," Lotte agrees. You can't help but smile.

 _So it's not a complete secret. Not out, but not hidden._ Oh God. You feel tears. "And you are okay with it?" you ask quietly.

"Of course," Lotte says. "We were just wondering." She widens her eyes as you sniff and teardrops blossom. "Oh, Akko, don't cr—"

"Oh you guys!" you sob flinging your arms around their necks and bringing them into a hug. "Thank-you!" Lotte pats you on the back as Sucy fights her urge to swat your arm away.

"It's okay, Akko!" You pull yourself away as your friends smile.

"Yeah. We don't care who you go after." With the atmosphere calm and relaxed now, you sit back on your bed as Sucy and Lotte settle beside you.

Lotte is crisscrossed, curiosity now swarming between the two of them, and asks, "So how long have you been together?"

"Oh...uh..." You frown and begin to count. November...December...January...February... "Like, four-ish months?"

"I didn't expect it to be _that_ long." You scoff and look at Sucy. She shrugs and says, "What? I didn't. How did you manage to convince Diana anyway?"

"A-actually, she's the one who came to me."

At that they're both shocked. Their eyes grow wide and you expect the worst question they can ask (which they do): "How?"

Your jaw is tense. "I...er. I don't really..." _Please don't make me explain._

Lotte shakes her head and folds her arms. "Come on, tell us! We want to hear everything!"

 _No. No, you don't._ "N-no...really. We started in November and that's all you need to know."

"Tell us or I'll use this truth potion," Sucy argues. "I've been needing to test it out."

The fact that the potion might not even work properly scares you. The fact that it's a _truth_ potion terrifies you; what on earth would fly out of your mouth? But, most of all, the fact that it's Sucy's potion horrifies you. You swallow, then glance at both of them. "So...you know how Diana had that impulse potion that one time?" They nod. "Y-yeah...it's basically because of that. And we talked about it in detention."

"What did she want to do?"

The question was innocently asked by Lotte, but you really can't answer that, can you?

"More like what did you two do?" Heavy breaths. Little broomstick. Broken spines. Long table. Poor Amanda. Can't talk about this now. You watch Sucy as she begins to think about that detention; after all, you did drag her down with her. She stares back in disbelief.

_God dammit. She figured it out._

"Amanda knew, didn't she?!"

"M-maybe?"

Her eyes are wide and suddenly she's irritated. "You two _were_ having sex then!"

"Sucy!" you whine. "Don't say that out loud!"

"WHAT?" Lotte shrieks, giggling. "You two—"

"It was the potion!" you explain, near-hysterically.

"How do you know?" she asks Sucy.

"We heard them!"

"Stahp!" you wheeze. _This can't be happening._

" _Akko!_ " Lotte slaps your knee playfully. "You're kidding!"

No, but you're dying. You just know it. You can curl-up in a little ball right about now. They continue to tease, and you know full well they won't let you live this down.

"Guys...I want sleep!" you cry.

"With Diana?"

"AHHH!"

**. [.|.] .**

You stand at the edge of the tall, tall tower, staring at the ground way, way down. You gulp and turn behind you. Lotte and Sucy are there, beside the green team. They watch you, eagerly waiting with their brooms at hand. _I can't do this. Why couldn't I_ _—_ "Why can't I start at a lower level?"

Amanda rolls her eyes. "Oh come on! You're the one who said you wanted to go at the very top, right?"

"Well, yeah—"

"And you're going to just quit after you took us away from our food?" Sucy asks, monotoned as per usual.

"Ah...no?" You sigh and look to the ground again. Your eyes widen. Everybody from the cafeteria... "T-there's a whole bunch of people down there! A-and they're all looking up here!"

"You _did_ make a big deal about it, Akko. Did you really expect anything else?"

Lotte intervienes: "Well Sucy, you forget if she falls she drops all the way down there. Even if we don't catch her."

 _Exactly, Lotte. Don't remind me._ "Guys..."

"Akko." Diana's soft voice immediately wrenches your gaze from the drop below. She hovers perfectly, back straight and collected. "You're fine. You have six people, including myself, that will catch you if you do fall. And it's not like you can't control a broom. You managed the Shooting Star very well before."

Though it didn't rely on you to fly. Nevertheless, her words comfort you.

You gulp and get into position. _Okay. I can do this... I can do this... I can, yes, I can._ You take a deep inhale, then gasp. Once again, you look down. At least there aren't any teachers, by the looks of things. But some of the janitors are down there. _O-okay. I-I can do this._

"Akko." You look at Diana again and find that everybody else is in the sky, circling the tower. "Don't think about it, remember? Just do, okay?"

You nod. You feel pale. Do you look pale? How does one feel pale anyway? _Just fly dammit._ "Okay. I'm going to do it!" you announce. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. Then: "Tia freyre!" You push off without another thought and you hang in the air. Your broom wavers, though you're hovering nonetheless.

Wait.

You move forward slowly towards Diana. "I-I'm actually doing it?"

She smiles and nods. There's cheering around you, all of your friends ecstatic from their brooms. Amanda whoops. Jasminka gives a thumbs-up. Constanze folds her arms in approval. Lotte claps. Sucy smirks. Diana gives you that damn smile of hers—the one that makes your heart pulsate. There's even cheering from down below you, several witches clapping and hollering. "I'm doing it!" you say, raising your arms. "I'm flying! I'm doing _i_ —"

What continues is your uninterrupted screaming as the broom launches itself, perfectly vertical, towards the clouds. You thank all gods for your legs. And your hands. Everybody yelps and tears after you, and you hear Diana's shriek—"Akko!"—above them all.

And then a honk.

Frowning, you look to your left and are met with a flurry of flapping feathers to the face. You lurch yourself away and let go of the broom. The wind clips your skin as you fall, and you see people scattering from the ground. You scramble mid-air and reach for your broom but to no avail; it's broken in half with the goose flailing beside it, a wing, caught in the ribbon and twigs of the brush. Though, it frees itself and flaps its wings.

And you feel a firm hand snatch your wrist. Diana is there, heaving. She tugs you up to her broom and holds you to her chest in a bone-crushing hug. "Good lord Akko! What the hell was that?!" she chokes. You're breathing is heavy, too, as you cling onto her. Her heart pounds in relief. She was scared.

"A bird." She chuckles into your shoulder as the rest guide their brooms around you.

"How the fuck did you learn to catch like that Diana?"

Diana looks at you for a moment as Amanda turns, holding your broom—the end of it, anyway. "Oh," she answers, "this isn't the first time I've had to catch her." Yes. You blush because the number of times she's had to is almost embarrassing. "Come on, let's go down. I think your broom has had enough."

"Yeah..." you admit.

"And what the fuck did _you_ do?" Amanda asks you. You shrug simply, to immersed in Diana's startled, though welcoming, hug.

You hold onto her as she flies gracefully down. After a moment, you realize your hat had flown off as well when you see it on the ground, a few meters away your broom handle. You both land on the grass quietly with the crowd speechless. Diana holds her broom with the handle down, her hand still resting on your back. She keeps her eyes steady on you. "Did Akko just fly?" somebody in the crowd asks.

Diana nods with a small, prideful smile. There's something there in her gaze, like a gleeful need.

"Yeah, until Diana was there to save her ass again!" Hannah snorts with Barbara beside her. "You're lucky Diana was there, you know that right Akko?"

You grin sheepishly as Diana mumbles, to herself, "Yeah...I am." She's slipping into a daze, and your stomach churns with butterflies.

"You're the one who caught me."

She nods slowly. "And I'm the lucky one." Diana leans in and shamelessly captures your lips. You feel her grin against them, and you smile back at the sound of the shocked silence behind you. You wonder if they're baffled by the kiss _period_ , or— No. That's it. When it's broken, you giggle at the relaxed, dreamy smile that you _know_ she doesn't realize it's there. Diana glances at the crowd, her regality and polished expression covering her playful glee. But you still feel it as you hold her shoulders, her hand absentmindedly rubbing your back. "Don't you know that it is rude to gawk at people like a bunch of little school children?" She ignores Amanda's chortling in the background as the rest of those on brooms hover in an amused delight. "Honestly. Can't some people have a moment?"

The whole crowd is still wide-eyed. Diana tries her best to keep her posture high and blush limited.

Hannah gawps and whispers, somewhat horrified, "You're...her...little...broomstick... Diana, what the—" Diana's cheeks are scalding. Unobtrusively, witches begin to walk back towards the cafeteria, still under the spell of puzzlement. You wrap your arms around Diana's neck with a cheeky grin. Hannah and Barbara stand there, still.

Flustered, Diana's attention is drawn back to you. "...what?"

You shake your head softly. "Just...you're amazing." Bashfully, Diana grins and is pulled into a deep kiss; you know it she'd seldom ever express this much passion for you on a daily basis like this, but you can't help but milk it. Even with her hand on her broom, the other guides you closer to her.

You smile. You aren't the only one who took flight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tis alright if I uploaded this hours after I wanted to? Didn't think it would be longer than the last but...¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Okay, so as many saw before I posted this, I decided to make this a two-shot (that's it). Now, they don't read the same, I know; this one's not as in-their-head as Diana's perspective, but I think it kinda fits Akko. But they go along the same story, see? I hope it suffices. I don't know witch (heh) I prefer. Anyway, I didn't plan on it being a two-shot, but I decided, what the hell, this fandom's so nice and stuff I just have to. So here you go. Another one.
> 
> And I've come up with a story idea too. Dunno when that'll happen; I have other stories to update and my own personal ones to write (not to mention school/college). Ah well. I'm sticking around, so you won't have to worry about incomplete work.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> :)


	3. NO, THIS ISN'T A THREE-SHOT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N's NOTE

Okay, so I _may_ delete this, depending on how things go. Basically, before today, I haven't been able to upload fanfics on any new fandoms on FF.net (because of my computer). Now that I can, I have this story, amongst others, on the site.

Basically, this is a request since a lot of people enjoy this story and I've never gotten such an immediate response...

For those of you who know, FF.net (the blue fanfiction site, basically) allows stories to have covers. Now, I can draw but...meh, not really what I've been focusing on. So I ask of anybody who can to draw me a cover for a picture. No...I can't pay (I don't have money. ;_;) but I will give credit where it's due, and even showcase it here on AO3 as well.

That being said, if you want to draw something because you do, you can by all means show me and I can upload it here and give credit (and point people towards your social media if you'd like).

I know I'm asking a lot for no price. This is purely for those who just like to draw and don't mind.

Anyway, I'm going to leave this up until August 30th. By then, I will replace/delete this chapter. Replace as in showcase whatever comes out of this or delete if nothing does. And for those who want to get in contact with me, I don't really have the Instagram or whatever to do this, but I do have my gmail; this is the best way to get in touch with me since I check it on my phone often, and with formatting it'll be easier to see stuff. (voltagestone@gmail.com for those interested).

So, with that, I'll leave it to you guys. Hope your year has been going well! :D


End file.
